¿Qué harías si no tuvieras miedo?
by Magus Cullen Nati Natu
Summary: Edward es un hombre que buscaba algo de una noche, que si fuera un trofeo la tome y luego se despidió, para Bella fue mucho mas pero se involucro y para ella era su perdición.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias sin el permiso de la autora.**

* * *

_**¿Qué harías si no tuvieras miedo?**_

_Prologo._

¿Qué harías si no tuvieras miedo? Pues hazlo.

El miedo es el principio de la derrota y la madre del fracaso.

Sólo está en la mente, no en los sentidos... Lo que no podemos ver y desconocemos, nos da miedo.

No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que la asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros (Paulo Coelho)

Edward leyó estas frases y se reconoció en cada una de ellas.

Conocía el dolor y conocía el miedo, conocía el deseo y también la pasión, pero hubo un sentimiento que trajo Bella, un sentimiento no reconocido por él, ese era su perdición y la fuente de dolor para ella.


	2. Capítulo 1 El comienzo de la historia

**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias sin el permiso de la autora._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. El comienzo de la historia._**

_**Bella POV**_

-Bella tenemos que irnos – mire a Renée con la súplica en los ojos, había rogado durante toda la semana por no tener que ir a esta fiesta, después de todo tengo solo 18 años y lo que menos me apetecía era estar entre medio de gente de negocios en los cuales no tenía nada que ver porque no era a lo que me iba a dedicar.

-Renée…

-No empieces Bella, va toda la familia y no eres la excepción – resople molesta y salí enfurruñada bajando las escaleras.

Mi hermano Jasper estaba más que contento por ir, éramos gemelos y él adoraba este tipo de fiestas, decía que era un buen lugar para conquistar chicas aburridas y con ganas de una diversión rápida. El maldito de Jasper parecia ninfómano, no había día que no tuviera un revolcón con alguna por ahí, en cualquier lado, no le importaba nada, me había pasado varias veces de tener que calzarme los auriculares de mi iPod para evitar escuchar los ruidos que venían de su habitación. Por mi lado aun me mantenía virgen, estaba mas que decidida a que no tendría nada hasta casarme, incluso por eso creo que Tyler, mi último novio se decidió por terminar la relación.

-¿Es tan necesario que yo este? – pregunte en un último intento antes de que Charlie arrancara el auto.

-Muy necesario, la fusión es importante y la familia Cullen entera estará ahí – Cullen era los nuevos socios de mi padre, en la empresa. Mi padre había creado una empresa de eventos y recreación, básicamente se dedicaba a organizar fiestas, agasajos, combinado con una cadena de bares de los cuales era dueño y algunos club deportivos donde se organizaban los mismo, era algo innovador y que en pocos años creció dejándonos en una posición más que buena económicamente hablando.

-¡Anímate! – Exclamo Jasper en mi oído -, uno nunca sabe lo que puede encontrar en estas fiestas.

-Para ti es fácil – me sonrió con ternura.

-Solo debes dejarte ir, piensas demasiado las cosas – me dio un beso en la mejilla con ternura y le sonreí.

-Y tú las piensas bien poco – se rió bajo.

-Tienes que aprender a sentir más y dejar los pensamientos profundos para otras cosas – rodé mis ojos.

Edward Cullen… mi perdición, mi deseo, mi amor a primera vista. Cuando nos presentaron y beso mi mejilla presionando de manera demasiado sugestiva parecia que me hubieran encendido en llamas y ahí donde sus labios tocaron mi piel una corriente eléctrica demasiado placentera empezó a correr hasta llegar a mi vientre y sentí mis braguitas humedecerse rápidamente. Su sonrisa torcida me hizo suspirar quedadamente, sus ojos verdes esmeralda se clavaron en los míos con intensidad y termino de sacarme el aliento cuando paso su mano por su cabello para luego fijarse en un mechón de mi pelo rebelde para acomodarlo detrás de mí oreja.

Era alto, mucho más que yo, seguro me llevaba una cabeza y media por lo menos, sus ojos tenían una mirada verde intensa, enmarcados en gruesas cejas y pestañas abundantes, se notaba una ancha espalda enfundada en el traje negro con camisa blanca que lo hacía ver serio, su cabello color bronce brillante revuelto le daban un toque de rebeldía delicioso y sus labios carnosos me invitaban a tener pensamientos demasiados pecaminosos, deseando los paseara por todo mi cuerpo, incluso por aquellos lugares que aun se mantenían demasiados inmaculados. Tenía 27 años y por como hablaban de él, era uno de los solteros mas codiciados e inalcanzables, incluso según Alice su hermana que era un año mas chica que yo, había salido en varias revistas que lo postulaban no solo como celebridad del año sino como uno de los solteros más sexis y codiciados por dos años consecutivos, era la cara visible de la compañía.

Emmett el hermano del medio de 24 años e inmenso de grande, tenía una ancha espalda, era tan alto como su hermano, sus ojos eran marrones profundos, pelo negro y una hermosa sonrisa que lo hacia parecer aun mas chico de lo que era. Él estaba felizmente casado con Rosalie de 22 años y tenían un pequeño niño llamado Edward de dos años de edad. Rosalie era esbelta, muy hermosa, su pelo rubio caía suelto y largo hasta mitad de espalda con pequeñas ondas estilo años 60, una figura realmente espectacular en un vestido de color verde que se adhería a su cuerpo de manera perfecta, sus ojos marrones muy claros brillaban de manera impresionante, parecia tener un aire petulante mientras miraba a todo el mundo pero cuando miraba a su esposo su mirada cambiaba para se dulce y tierna.

La noche paso tranquila mas bien tirando a aburrida, Alice estuvo durante las primeras horas parloteando conmigo sin parar lo que me mantuvo entretenida hasta que finalmente después de estarse dando miradas y sonrisitas con Jasper, terminaron bailando muy pegaditos en el medio del salón junto con las otras parejas. Alice era de mi estatura, su pelo negro era corto y lacio, tenia muy buen cuerpo también, según lo comentado era porrista y una de las mejores de su clase, tenía un aire místico, sus ojos de color verde no tan claros como los de su hermano eran dulces, con gestos suaves y un espíritu alegre, divertido y algo rebelde.

Durante toda la noche no hice más que mirar a Edward que conversaba con una, otra y otra, alternando con gente de negocios según supuse por su ceño fruncido durante la conversación, pero ni aun así las mujeres dejaban de rondarle, sonriendo y coqueteándole con total descaro. Y no es que él no las alentara, las miraba de manera profunda sonriéndoles de manera torcida, un gesto muy sensual y atractivo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo esquivaría? Yo misma no sacaba mis ojos de él lamentando que no volvió a mirarme de nuevo en ningún momento.

-¿No vas a bailar Bella? – Renée se acercó a mi lado y la mire negando con la cabeza.

-No tengo ganas – dije simplemente.

-Amor – Charlie tomo a Renée de la mano -, vamos a bailar – se sonrieron y se unieron al resto.

No sé qué fuerza me guio, pero cuando vi a Edward dirigirse a un pasillo lo seguí, caminaba con aire de sensualidad con una copa en la mano dando pequeños sorbos, lo vi sacarse la corbata y entrar en una habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Por qué lo seguía yo? Cabía la posibilidad que estuviera por hablar algo de negocios y yo lo estaba espiando, si me viera qué pensaría, era mejor no acercarme. Pasaron 30 minutos y no salía, estaba curiosa por saber que hacia ahí y varias personas ya estaban preguntando por él…. Personas… más bien mujeres… uff…

Estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta y los quejidos y gemidos se escuchaban, no muy altos, pero los podía sentir. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrarla o entornarla…. Me asome…

¡Oh Dios!... Edward con su pantalón y bóxer en las rodillas, un mujer rubia subida en una mesa con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. El cuerpo de Edward ondulaba contra el de ella, quien tenía su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, podía ver los músculos de la espalda de Edward como se contraían y distendían con cada movimiento, una ondulación suave y acompasada, sensual, muy sensual porque su espalda era ancha y musculosa sin ser exagerada y su piel blanca parecia exquisita, empujaba sus caderas hacia ella, parecia un movimiento pélvico suave pero contundente y en cada empuje ella se agitaba, jadeaba y daba pequeños gritos, hasta los músculos de su trasero se apretaban y se distendían de manera sensual. Edward estaba haciendo algo en el cuello de la mujer, no sé bien que porque solo veía su espalda, uno de sus brazos estaba sosteniéndolo y los músculos se marcaban por la fuerza que ejercía, con el otro brazo la tenía tomada de la cintura. Un fuego me quemaba, algo me hacía estremecer y quede paralizada cuando mi mirada quedo clavada en la de Edward que me observaba intensamente a través de un espejo que había frente a él. Una mirada felina, tan intensa que calentaba mi piel. Una vez más su sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro y luego relamió sus labios, seguía empujando contra ella aunque ahora la embestida se notaba más fuerte y brutal por su movimiento, seguía brindándole a esa mujer mucho placer pero sin dejar de mirarme y sonreírme.

-¿Te gusta? – jadeo con voz ronca y seductora lo que hizo que mi útero se contrajera.

-Siii… - gimió la chica, pero no sé porque intuí que no era para ella la pregunta.

-¿Te gusta? – Insistió y asentí – Aaaahhhh… - gimió con fuerza sin dejar de mirarme.

No deje de mirar su cara, sus expresiones, las distintas contorsiones se iban transformando en diferentes muecas de placer a medida que la excitación subía. No sabía mucho de sexo, más bien lo que había visto en algunas películas o lo que me contaban mis amigas, pero sabía que estaba por terminar porque se movía más rápido contra ella y sus respiraciones estaban más agitadas. Su boca se abrió en una grande "O", exhalando aire con fuerza y su rostro se puso rígido cuando llego el final. Me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, con un movimiento de cabeza me indico salir y obligue a mis pies a caminar para volver al salón con el resto de la gente. ¡Dios! Mi braga estaban empapadas, mi vientre se contraía con fuerza y sabía que mis mejillas estaban rojas furiosas por lo excitada que había quedado.

-¿Estas bien Bella? – mire a Alice sonriendo y asentí.

-Solo un poco acalorada, hay mucha gente – me sonrió y me abrazo dejándome sorprendida - ¿Y eso? – pregunte cuando se alejó.

-¡Estoy enamorada! – dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

-¿De quién? – me miro ceñuda.

-Pues de tu hermano… ¿De quién más seria? - abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces - ¡De Jasper! – de nuevo comenzó a dar saltitos.

-Pero… recién lo conoces – dije asombrada. Esto era algo totalmente inesperado y si Alice supiera como era Jasper de mujeriego estoy segura que no estaría tan contenta.

-No importa, es increíble, hermoso, tierno, cuidadoso y mucho más…. lo amo… - me abrazo de nuevo.

-Alice – la llamo Jasper mirándola con adoración, bueno parece que era amor a primera vista -, sigamos bailando – le dijo tendiéndole la mano y ella no dudo en tomarla, luego me miro sonriendo -. Es hermosa ¿cierto? – asentí con una gran sonrisa y se fueron.

Eso era algo totalmente bizarro ¿amor a primera vista? ¿Jasper el ninfómano enamorado? Woaw… era increíble….

Una mano rozo la piel de mi espalda desnuda con demasiada suavidad, una escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de manera placentera, su tacto quemaba y solo podía cerrar los ojos y sentir… solo sentir. Subió hasta mis omoplatos y luego bajo suavemente hasta llegar a un poco más debajo de mi cintura donde empezaba el vestido. Era una solera de color azul de tiras finas, la espalda descubierta prácticamente un poco más debajo de mis caderas, iba sin brasier ya que el escote pronunciado en triángulos y la espalda descubierta no lo permitían y me llegaba a mitad del muslo, era de satén una tela suave y brillante que me fascinaba porque era delicado, se sentía exquisito en la piel. Miles de sensaciones nuevas y placenteras recorrían mi piel.

-Isabella… – susurro en mi oído, casi un suspiro que mando su aliento caliente a mi piel temblorosa -… tu piel es muy suave, delicada y cremosa – de nuevo exhalo en mi oído su aliento caliente haciéndome estremecer.

-Gr… gr… gracias… - tartamudee y sentí su risa baja.

-Te gusto lo que viste – solo asentí porque él lo afirmo, no era una pregunta -. Te excito, lo vi en tu cara y solo me imaginaba que eras tú, que esa mujer eras tú bebe… - apoyo el vaso que tenía en la mano en la base de mi espalda, ahí donde está la curvatura hacia mis nalgas y mi piel se erizo.

-Edward… yo… no… quise… espiar… - mi voz salía insegura y como un leve gemido, era realmente vergonzoso.

-Isabella te deseo – jadee cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Yo… no… se…. – mi mente estaba nublada, apenas podía pensar claramente y todo fue peor cuando sentí la punta de sus dedos adentrarse por el borde de mi vestido -. No… puedo… - abrí los ojos mirando alrededor, si alguien notaba algo me moría.

-Mira tus pezones – mire en esa dirección. Mis pezones se marcaban en la tela, duros y parados.

-¡Oh dios! - Cruce los brazos a esa altura y me gire bruscamente quedando frente a él quien solo reía bajo por mi reacción.

–Vamos… - me tomo de las caderas y me guio.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor abrazo mi cintura con fuerza con una mano, en la otra traía una botella de Champagne que pidió a un mozo antes, su mano seguí acariciando la piel de mi espalda y marco el botón para subir al último piso del hotel. Levante un poco mi cabeza y observe su mandíbula cuadrada y marcada, su cuello que me llamaba para besarlo. Me miro con esa sonrisa torcida que humedecía mi braga y le sonreí, apretó más mi cintura contra su cuerpo.

-Isabella – murmuro mientras acaricio mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano en la que tenía la botella y yo solo me perdí en sus ojos verdes sonriéndole.

Estaba dispuesta a todo, no sé qué me había hecho pero me sentía perdida en él, en sus ojos, en su boca, en su cuerpo y en su voz de terciopelo. Nunca había deseado tanto que un hombre me tocara, me acariciara y me hiciera cualquier cosa que quisiera. Mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, la sangre corría por mis venas aceleradas y mi útero palpitaba furiosamente.

Lo observe mientras descorcho la botella y sirvió una copa para cada uno, se sentó a mi lado en el sillón de cuero sonriéndome pegándose a mi cuerpo. Luego de tomar unos tragos en silencio solo mirándonos, dejo su copa en una mesa pequeña frente a nosotros y comenzó a desatar mi cabello hasta que cayó suelto, algo revuelto y libre sobre mis hombros.

-Hueles a fresas – susurro sobre mi cuello cuando enterró su cara ahí y olfateo poniéndome aún más ansiosa -. Tienes un aroma exquisito… me llama… forma imágenes en mi mente… imágenes de todo lo que tengo ganas de hacer contigo… – su aliento pego la piel de mi cuello y me estremecí.

Suspire cuando comenzó a dibujar mi mandíbula con besos y cuando me miro a los ojos, ya no eran verde esmeralda, eran prácticamente negros, mi mente se nublo más y solo sentía un deseo irrefrenable de besarlo perdiéndome en su boca. Me miro fijo a los ojos, le sonreí con timidez, él con su sonrisa torcida y luego sus labios se posaron suavemente en los míos. La piel era suave y caliente, perfectamente rellenos y voluptuosos, instintivamente subí una de mis manos a su pelo y comencé a acariciarlo y jalarlo con suavidad. Su boca tomaba la mía con ganas, me estremecí cuando tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió levemente tirándolo y soltando, para luego pasar la punta de su lengua delineando mis labios, lo cuales abrí para largar el aire contenido, en ese momento sentí su húmeda y larga lengua invadir mi boca, sus labios envolvieron los míos comiéndolos mientras con su lengua acaricio la mía. Me separe de su boca para tomar una bocanada de aire que necesitaba de manera urgente, Edward enredo sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca y me llevo nuevamente hacia él devorando mis labios una vez más mientras con su lengua buscaba la mía de nuevo. Tire un poco más de su cabello, me fascinaba hacerlo, lo revolvía con mis dedos acariciándolo.

-Eso me encanta – susurro contra mis labios y sonreí más -. No dejes de hacerlo preciosa – y jale un poco para confirmar que no lo soltaría. ¡Dios! Su pelo era suave, sedoso y hermoso, totalmente rebelde.

Con la punta de su lengua delineo mis labios varias veces haciéndome suspirar fuerte y fue cuando aprovecho para adentrar nuevamente su lengua en mi boca y la recibí una vez más con alegría y ansias. Nuestros labios se amoldaban a la perfección, moviéndose de manera acompasada y lenta, encajaban como si fueron hechos por un molde únicamente para unirnos. Por lo menos al principio fue un beso lento como reconociéndonos pero unos minutos después de que hizo un recorrido profundo con su lengua en mi boca nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, me tomo de las nalgas subiéndome a su falda quedando de costado a él, pero me facilito que enrollara mis brazos en su cuello y sus labios se movieron insistentes y ansiosos contra los míos, absorbiendo nuestros alientos, intercambiando nuestros sabores y devorándonos el uno al otro. La copa en mi mano cayó al piso detrás del sillón cuando me recorrió un estremecimiento al apretar mis nalgas con sus manos, aproveche mis dos manos ahora libres para enredar más mis dedos en su pelo, adoraba hacer esto y a él parecia excitarlo más, y era lo que buscaba, lo ansiaba, que se sintiera excitado y atraído hasta volverlo loco por mí, solo por mí.

Sus manos subieron a mi cintura aferrándola con fuerza, bajo lentamente una mano hasta uno de mis muslos y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, subiendo de a poco más y más arriba llevando consigo el vestido mientras seguíamos besándonos con desesperación. Cerré mis piernas con fuerza cuando sentí que llega a la unión y soltó mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? Sé que quieres esto, tu cuerpo me lo dice – delineo con la punta de su nariz mi mandíbula y luego me miro a los ojos.

-Yo… yo… no… esto… - balbuceé sin saber bien cómo explicarme, después de todo esto era algo difícil y vergonzoso, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de hacerlo y lo ansiaba, quería estar con él sabiendo que era solo una vez.

Subió la otra mano y me tomo del cuello, acariciando con el pulgar mi mejilla roja – Ruborizada eres aún más preciosa – le sonreí con timidez -, dime que pasa – respire profundo tomando coraje.

-Yo nunca… Edward… soy virgen… - lo último lo dije con hilo de voz y su sonrisa fue más torcida aun derritiéndome más.

-Bebe… eres perfecta – y se abalanzo sobre mi boca devorando mis labios con ansiedad, mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior aprisionando luego entre los suyos y tirándolo para luego volver a devorar mis labios -. Voy a ser cuidadoso y suave, vas a tener la mejor experiencia… me honra me dejes ser tu primer hombre… – asentí sonriendo.

-Te deseo – susurre contra sus labios y mordí mi labio gesto que no pasó desapercibido para él y lo hizo tragar con fuerza.

-Abre princesa – dijo presionando su mano en mi entrepierna tratando de meterla. Le abrí lentamente mis piernas para darle acceso y acaricio el largo de mi sexo con sus dedos.

-Edward… - jadee y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás agitada y excitada como nunca lo había sentido.

-Así princesa… déjate llevar… - ahora la caricia se hizo más notaria ya que abarco mi sexo con toda su mano y lo acaricio presionando más -. Disfruta bebe… no voy a lastimarte… - susurro.

-Edward… ¡AAAHHH!... – mi grito retumbo en la habitación cuando sentí que sus dientes se clavaron en la piel de mi cuello con bastante fuerza y mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación y excitación.

En un movimiento rápido me tomo en brazos, enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y escondí mi cara ahí mientras aprovechaba para absorber su aroma. Me deposito suavemente en una superficie mullida y suave, abrí los ojos y era una inmensa cama, se acomodó a mi lado y comenzó a bajar las tiras de mi vestido, primero una luego la otra y siguió deslizándolo hasta que mis senos quedaron descubiertos y el vestido echo un bollo en mi vientre. Acuno uno de mis senos en sus manos con delicadeza y acaricio delineando la redondez. Mi respiración se agito sonoramente lo que provoco que Edward riera bajito, el rubor cubrió todo mi cuerpo y me sentía arder en llamas por la expectativa de lo que venía. Alucine cuando lo vi bajar hacia uno de mis senos y aún más cuando su lengua comenzó a lamer la aureola más rosada sin dejar de atender mi otro seno con masajes de su mano tirando del pezón con sus dedos en lo que comenzó a chupar con fuerzo el otro pezón con su boca. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba con desesperación, necesite cerrar los ojos y tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la almohada. Lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba cada caricia, beso, lamida, tirón, cada chupada o cada vez que sorbía mis pezones con su boca y me sentía feliz, dichosa de poder estar disfrutando de este dios griego, de este hombre perfecto con el que apenas había cruzado dos palabras.

Bajo dando besos por todo mi vientre, deteniéndose en mi ombligo lamiendo la hendidura para dar una lamida tras la otra y luego mordisquear la piel alrededor de manera suave. Seguramente esa parte de mi cuerpo ya lo había satisfecho por lo que siguió bajando arrastrando el vestido a medida que bajaba, me insto a levantar mis caderas para que pudiera sacarlo deslizándolo por mis piernas delicadamente. Y necesite mirar lo que hacía porque sentí un roce suave y lento en mi entrepierna y me asombre al notar que estaba olfateando mi sexo.

-¡Bebe!... ¡hueles delicioso!... – su voz ronca y agitada me agito aún más.

-Edward… por favor… - rogué para que siguiera, quería algún tipo de atención en esa zona en particular palpitaba y me quemaba, no solo quería la oliera.

-Si princesa… ya voy… - susurro. Enredo sus dedos en las tira de mi braga y comenzó a bajarlas de manera lenta. Di un respingo cuando sentí un suave soplido a lo largo de mi sexo que se sintió exquisito -. Te voy a probar bebe… - asentí para darle permiso -…prefiero los coños depilados, pero el tuyo pequeña será mi perdición como sea… – solo pude ponerme nerviosa por la expectativa.

Probarme… comerme… devorarme… _"Solo hazme lo que quieras"_, pensé dispuesta a aceptar todo de él, lo que quisiera darme y hacerme. Sus labios presionaron mis labios vaginales y fue excitante sentir esos besos de lengua en esa parte tan sensible de mi entrepierna, besaba una y otra vez y luego chupaba con ansias volviéndome loca.

-Más… Edward… mas… por favor… - solloce.

-Si bebe – murmuro contra la piel sensible.

Su lengua lamio toda la extensión de mi sexo, para terminar enroscándose en mi clítoris de manera experta, lamiéndolo y lamiéndolo uno y otra vez, luego lo sorbió entre sus labios tirándolo levemente para arriba. Sus dedos acariciaban alrededor de mi entrada mientras su lengua seguía atendiendo mi clítoris intensamente. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba de manera incontrolable y mis resoplidos, jadeos y gritos ahogados se intensificaron. Mi vientre palpitaba con fuerza, ondas de fuego relampagueaban en mi centro y se agitaron aún más cuando claramente sentí un dedo adentrarse en mi carne de manera profunda, unos minutos después me sentí más llena señal de que había introducido otro dedo en mi interior y bombeo con fuerza y rapidez de manera enloquecedora sin dejar de succionar mi clítoris con sus labios.

-Ed… ¡Edward!... – jadeos y más jadeos entrecortados y desesperados salían por mi garganta, la cual se sentía reseca de lo profundo que tragaba aire.

-Dámelo bebe… dámelo… - susurro enviando su aliento caliente a mi piel extra sensible por todas sus caricias, una mordida profunda envió ese oleada de fuego concentrada en mi vientre a todo mi cuerpo y el orgasmo me invadió desde la punta de mis pies hasta la última célula de mi pelo, mi cuerpo se arqueo una vez más aun sintiendo las lamidas y caricias de sus manos en mi sexo, mi respiración se cortó brevemente, mientras mi mente se nublaba y la sensación de fuego que salió de mi vientre hacia cada diminuta célula de mi cuerpo golpeando una y otra vez al ritmo de las palpitaciones de las paredes de mi útero, dejándome apenas respirando y sin conciencia alguna.

-Edward... – susurre antes de que sus labios besaran los míos.

-Fue hermoso bebe… tu sabor es el mejor elixir… dulce… fresco… exquisito como toda tu… – me beso nuevamente con ansias, sus labios moviéndose en sincronía con los míos, sus lengua danzando con la mía, enroscándose, saboreándonos y degustándonos. _"Que hermosa sensación",_ repetía en mi mente adormecida.

Temblé cuando acaricio con la punta de su pene todo el largo de mi sexo, no tenía idea en qué momento se había desvestido y estaba desnudo sobre mí. Sin dudarlo lo abrace con fuerza acariciando su espalda con suavidad, nuevas caricias en mi clítoris con sus dedos y de una sola estocada profunda se adentró en mi carne hundiéndose hasta el fondo. Mi cuerpo se tensiono y quedo rígido por el dolor, fue imposible no arrugar mi nariz y contener la respiración. Con la punta de sus dedos acaricio la arruga y abrí los ojos, eso dejo salir una furtiva lagrima que Edward se encargó de secar luego de besarme los ojos.

-Ya pasa princesa… relájate… ahora viene lo mejor… – no se movió, me miraba sonriendo y parecia haber algo de adoración, beso mis labios con ternura y correspondí el beso con ganas, se movió un poco dentro de mí -. Lo sientes bebe… como encajamos a la perfección… siénteme… disfruta de mi dentro de ti… - era cierto lo sentía, éramos dos piezas de puzzle hechas para encastrarse de manera perfecta.

-Sigue – susurre subiendo mis manos a su pelo.

Jadeos, gemidos, gritos, susurros, besos, caricias, miles de sensaciones recorriendo mi cuerpo, su cuerpo ondulándose contra el mío, entrando y saliendo de mí una y otra vez fuerte, profundo y rudo… sin compasión y tampoco la quería, solo sentirlo apoderándose de mi… solo eso quería. Su piel sudada al igual que la mía mezclando nuestras esencias, su aroma mezclándose con mi transpiración inundando mis fosas nasales y nublando mi mente, no podía pensar, solo sentir, gozar y sucumbir ante su cuerpo y su poder sobre mi… y el fuego… el fuego exquisito quemándome desde mi vientre recorriendo mis venas llevando el éxtasis a todo mi cuerpo, cada célula vibrando… y finalmente mis paredes contrayéndose alrededor de erección que se sentía enorme dentro de mí, hasta que explote y vi miles de colores, su jadeo y su voz ronca gritando mi nombre era la mejor melodía que había escuchado en mi vida y solo me deje llevar por esa sensación tan gloriosa de ser suya y haberle entregado mi cuerpo y alma en este momento.

-Duerme bebe… te hará bien descansar unos minutos – susurro en mi oído y me deje llevar por el sueño, estaba agotada, deliciosamente agotada.

…

-Isabella… - acariciaba mi pelo suavemente -… bebe despierta… - beso mi hombro suavemente -. Te están buscando, debemos bajar – susurro en mi oído.

Me levante sosteniendo las sabana sobre mis senos y me sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida que nublaba mi mente. Acaricio mi mejilla con ternura mientras me miraba a los ojos y me beso delicadamente.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Mordí mi labio mientras asentía – No hagas eso pequeña – acaricio con el pulgar mi labio inferior para que lo soltara.

-Gracias – susurre.

-Ve al baño, seguro necesitas limpiarte, haz sangrado un poco… - ceñí me cejo preocupada y avergonzada – Es normal bebe… - dijo acariciando donde estaba la arruga en mi frente para que me relajara - usa las toallas que necesites… - asentí y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Me levante muy perezosa pero totalmente feliz, fui directo al baño y aproveche para lavarme un poco, mi entrepierna estaba algo manchada de sangre, así que me di una ducha rápida sin mojar el pelo. Cuando volví a la habitación Edward tomo mi braguita, subiéndola delicadamente por mis piernas, luego me vistió con el vestido, mirándome, admirándome y sonriéndome cuando termino de acomodarlo en su lugar. No hablamos, en realidad no habíamos mantenido conversación muy larga durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, solo compartimos miradas, besos y… sexo. Acomode mi pelo tratando de dejarlo lo más parecido a lo que lo tenía cuando salí de casa, una vez terminado me llevo de la mano hasta el ascensor y bajamos en silencio, saber que esta sería mi única vez con él trajo tristeza que trate no se reflejara en mi cara, pero mi corazón se retorcía de dolor, yo quería más de él, quería conocerlo más allá de esto, que me contara sobre él y que supiera sobre mí, pero esto era todo… sabía que era todo.

-Princesa Isabella – beso cada nudillo de mi mano cuando llegamos al salón -… eres preciosa… - me ruborice -… tu rubor es adorable… - acaricio mi mejilla - ¿sabes que es todo? ¿Qué no vamos a tener nada más? – suspire profundo.

-Lo sé – confirme y me sonrió.

-Gracias preciosa… fuiste especial… - y eso no logro que el dolor en mi pecho disminuyera, era especial… fui especial pero no suficiente para él.

-También fuiste especial – susurre, volvió a besar mi mejilla y el agujero en mi pecho se incrementó cuando soltó mi mano y se alejó sonriéndome.

…

Habían pasado seis meses de mi experiencia con Edward y no había día que no lo recordara o soñara con él, lo extrañaba, añoraba y lo quería, pero ya nada pasaría.

Me concentré en la universidad, en los nuevos amigos y en mis estudios, prácticamente no hacia otra cosa más que eso. Disfrutaba cuando venía Alice que ahora era mi cuñada y disimuladamente le preguntaba sobre él, era cuando me enteraba de algo más de su vida, además de seguirlo por las noticias, galas donde iba solo pero yo sabía siempre había alguien que disfrutara de él aunque era raro que le sacaran una foto con alguna. No voy a negar que iba a visitar a Charlie más de lo necesario a la oficina con la intención de encontrármelo en algún momento, pero nunca sucedió, la mayoría del tiempo estaba viajando de una ciudad a otra o de un país a otro, según mi padre tenían muchos proyectos nuevos, la empresa de Edward se dedicaba a la construcción, asociarse con mi padre decían que fue una estrategia para darle más impulso y otro rumbo a su compañía.

El sábado Renée me aviso de una reunión en la casa de campo, la verdad no le preste mucha atención, tenía que entregar unos trabajos y debía juntarme con mi grupo de estudio además de preparar otro par de trabajos individuales.

-Bella ¿Tenias pensado salir esta noche? – James se había acercado corriendo a mi lado mientras yo me dirigía a mi auto. Era el hermano de Bree mi compañera, solo tenía un año más que nosotras. Estábamos estudiando para ser maestras de kínder, siempre venía a buscarla. El instituto donde estudiábamos tenía un gran campus solía esperarnos apoyado en un gran árbol mientras estudiaba.

-La verdad no, mañana tengo un compromiso familiar y no les gustaría que este adormilada en la reunión – sonreí y parecia decepcionado, sospechaba que estaba interesado en mí, siempre me miraba y sonreía.

No era feo, tenía el pelo lacio y largo aunque siempre llevaba una coleta, sus ojos eran celestes, una bonita sonrisa y tenía muy buen cuerpo, era una cabeza más alto que yo y lo que más me gustaba era que no le incomodaba sentarse a conversar de cualquier cosa con nosotras, parecia disfrutar de cualquier tontera que decíamos y me escuchaba atento mostrando un real interés en conocerme.

-Bella – me tomo del brazo suavemente haciendo que me detuviera, parecia nervioso -… yo quería decirte… - paso la mano por su pelo largo algo nervioso -… Bella… me gustas… mucho… - me ruborice completamente.

-James… yo… no se… - murmure.

-No es que quiera que seamos novios ya pero me gustaría que saliéramos para conocernos, darnos una oportunidad, yo pienso que eres increíble y hermosa…. – decía todo de manera acelerada, realmente estaba muy nervioso y no sé porque, pero solo se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

-James – lo corte y me miraba avergonzado -, me gustaría conocerte también – me sonrió -, me gustaría que vinieras mañana a casa, es la casa de campo y suelo aburrirme porque no conozco a nadie y estoy sola, sería una buena oportunidad para pasar algo de tiempo juntos – dije y su sonrisa se amplió.

-Me encantaría ir – confirmo.

Le di las indicaciones para llegar y quedamos que para el horario del almuerzo estaría en el lugar. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Edward fuera, pero por los comentarios de Alice también sabía que una vez él se acostaba con alguna chica luego no volvía a tener nada con ella más que un cruce de palabras ocasional. Con James ahí me sentiría menos dolorida y evitaría pensar y observa a Edward durante toda la tarde. Avise en casa que había invitado a un amigo al almuerzo, sabía que no habría problema pero era bueno avisar.

…..

-¡James! – exclame cuando lo vi acercarse con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos celestes y su pelo rubio resplandecían bajo el sol -. Menos mal llegaste sin problemas – me abrazo cálidamente.

-Di muchas vueltas pero logre ubicarme – nos separamos -. Te ves hermosa – tenía un short de jean negro desgastado con una musculosa de tiras finas floreadas, mi pelo en una coleta y mis convers negras.

-Gracias ¿Quieres tomar algo? – asintió y fuimos uno al lado del otro hasta la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

-Espero no pasar por polizón – le entregue una botellita de cerveza y tome una de jugo para mí.

-Para nada, vienen los socios de mi padre y amigos de la familia, además avise y me aseguraron que no había inconveniente – confirme para tranquilizarlo.

-Buenos días – reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, mi corazón se aceleró y aun no lo había mirado. Me gire lentamente tratando de no hiperventilar antes de tiempo, Edward se había parado detrás de mí y tenía su ceño fruncido, parecia enojado por algo.

-Edward ¿Cómo estás? – no me sonrió, seguramente no le gustaba estar cerca de alguna de sus conquistas, después de todo era en lo que me había convertido, una más de sus chicas.

-Excelente ¿Tu? – seguía sin sonreír y miraba a James cada tanto.

-Estudiando mucho – dije de manera cordial -. Él es James un amigo – James le tendió la mano y Edward la tomo.

-Mucho gusto – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Amigos? – Edward me miro con una ceja alzada y un tono de incredulidad en la voz. No entendía porque ese tono y en cierta forma me molesto.

-Puede que cambie con el tiempo – dijo James sonriendo -, veremos cómo se da – le sonreí a James pero no agregue nada.

-Disculpen – y así como llego se marchó de manera fugaz. Eso había resultado extraño, su comportamiento fue raro, pero después de todo no lo conocía como para saber cómo era en realidad.

Pase el resto de la tarde con James, era ameno, dulce y gracioso, me hacía reír y mucho, hablamos de todo, me conto sobre él, su familia y sus amigos, me sentía a gusto y que lo conocía. No pude evitar buscar a Edward de vez en cuando con la mirada y nos observaba serio, parcia molesto, pero no entendía porque, después de todo yo fui una más.

-¿Entonces porque elegiste ser maestra de kínder? – preguntó y suspire profundo.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... que iba a terminar estudiando esto, de chica no tenía paciencia con los niños pero hace un año mis tíos murieron y trajeron a la pequeña Charlotte y a Peter a vivir con nosotros, ellos tiene años me dedique a cuidarlos con mi madre y ahí me di cuenta que era lo que quería hacer – me sonrió cálidamente y acaricio mi mano con ternura, no me negué su toque me resultaba cómodo - ¿Estudias administración? – pregunte siguiendo la conversación.

-Así es, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con cuentas, números y demás, algún día me hare cargo de la empresa de mis padres, era lo más conveniente – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, me sonó como que no era lo que más quería.

-¿Siempre estás tan cerca de tu hermana? – eso realmente me llamaba la atención, todos los días sin faltar ninguno la llevaba y la traía, incluso las veces que iba a estudiar a su casa él estaba aún costado nuestro también estudiando.

-La cuido mucho, desde que papá murió soy el hombre de la casa y es mi deber cuidarla – le sonreí complacida por su respuesta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo más? Tengo algo de sed – dije y asintió.

-¿Qué te traigo? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

-No, no, no… tú me esperas acá y yo te traigo algo de tomar, después de todo soy algo así como la anfitriona – me sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-De acuerdo - contesto.

Decidí ir a la cocina, la bebida que estaba sobre las mesas seguro no estaría muy fría y estaba bastante caluroso aun, con James estábamos sentados en el césped debajo de un árbol.

-¡Oh por dios! – exclame cuando en el justo momento en que yo tomaba la puerta para abrirla Edward estaba por salir.

-¿Estas bien? – tenía el ceño fruncido, realmente no debía estarla pasando bien porque estaba muy enojado.

-Solo me asuste – le sonreí y para mi sorpresa me sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Venias a buscar algo? – pregunto -. Hay bebidas frías en el congelador las de afuera dan nauseas de caliente – tenía una botella de jugo en la mano.

-¿No tomas cerveza? – pregunte.

-Isabella son las cinco de la tarde, no es hora de alcohol – entre en la cocina y me siguió.

-Dime Bella, todos me llaman así – me sonrió ampliamente y casi hiperventilo.

-De acuerdo, Bella - Busque una botella de cerveza para James y una de jugo para mí -. Veo que tu amigo toma a toda hora – lo mire ceñuda, me molesto el comentario.

-No lo conoces – conteste de mala gana.

-¿Y tú lo conoces bien? – suspire profundo.

-Lo bastante para saber que es un chico responsable – asegure y ahora bufo molesto.

-Si fuera responsable no estaría tomando a esta hora cuando después tiene que manejar – su tono fue menospreciativo.

-¿Qué problema tienes con James? – mi tono fue duro y había elevado un poco más el tono de voz.

-No me hables en ese tono - apretó los dientes y se acercó amenazadoramente a mí – y no tengo porque tener algún problema con ese chico – no lo nombro y no me pasó desapercibido ese detalle.

-Mejor vuelvo con mi amigo – lo mire por última vez y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Parecen más que amigos, no te quita las manos de encima – bufe molesta pero no le conteste.

Salí totalmente enojada y enfurruñada, Edward era un idiota consumado, no voy a negar que estaba desesperada por hablar con él pero no espere que la conversación fuera tan agresiva, me imagine algo más ameno. Trate de pasar el resto del tiempo con James y olvidarme el asunto con Edward, no valía la pena arruinar el resto de mi tarde por él.

-Se está haciendo tarde – murmure cuando vi que algunas personas se iban en su auto.

-No tanto, recién son las seis de la tarde - dijo mirando su reloj y noto sorprendido -. Debo irme – mire a James y sonreí. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos y no me había dado cuenta como se nos escurrió el tiempo -. Me alegra haber venido Bella, gracias por invitarme – me tomo de la mano y no me negué, la habíamos pasado bien.

-La pase muy bien James, me gustó mucho pasar el día contigo – nos dirigimos hasta su auto de la mano.

Me puse nerviosa cuando se acercó lentamente, pensé que iba a besarme e internamente pedía que no lo hiciera, no quería tener que rechazarlo porque lo haría, lo que menos quería es que Edward viera que James me besaba y además recién era la primera "cita". Su cara quedo frente a mí y podía sentir su aliento en mis labios, y se acercó, dejando un beso tierno en la comisura de mis labios.

-Nos vemos el lunes hermosa Bella – susurro y asentí sonriéndole con timidez y algo aturdida. Sabía que el calor en mis mejillas era señal de un rubor rojo intenso.

Me di vuelta sonriendo y mucho, no era la misma sensación que me provocaba Edward, pero por lo menos era algo grato y tenía que ser realista, James tenía casi mi edad, era cálido y quería conocerme, habíamos hablado y compartido una larga conversación, algo que nunca pasaría con Edward. Seguí caminando dirigiéndome a la casa, ahora no tenía con quien estar, Jasper y Alice no eran una opción porque estaban a los arrumacos. Era una lástima, Edward era un enigma que me gustaría descubrir y me atraía, realmente me atraía y me derretía con él, mi corazón palpita desbocado cada vez que lo veía.

-Ven – mire sorprendida a Edward. Me tomo del brazo fuerte, sin lastimarme y prácticamente me empezó a arrastrar con él para adentro de la casa.

-¿Edward que pasa? – miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi vientre y mi respiración estaba algo agitada.

-Tenemos que aclarar algo – dijo aun tirando de mí, su voz fue cortante y tajante, no me atreví a preguntar algo más.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 2. James y Edward._

_-Bella, no me interesa nada de James ni de lo que puedas hacer con él – eso fue doloroso -. Pequeña yo te deseo, te veo y muero por perderme en tu coño – acaricio mi muslo subiendo por hacía mi nalga -, tú me deseas de la misma manera, me deseas a mí no a ese chico…_

_-Eso no lo sabes – dije enfadada._

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ellos fueron directo al grano! jaja Nati ;)**


	3. Capítulo 2 James y Edward

_**Capítulo 2. James y Edward.**_

**_Bella POV_**

No hablo mas solo se dedicó a subir las escaleras y luego abrir una y otra puerta hasta que entramos a una habitación y tranco la puerta cuando entramos. Me pego a la pared mirándome con cierta furia en los ojos, parecia un animal enjaulado a punto de salir corriendo. Sus labios devoraron los míos con urgencia, de manera fuerte y reclamante. Me aferre a su cuello con fuerza cuando de manera aún más ruda comenzó a besarme ahora metiendo su lengua en mi boca, parecia desesperado y como tratando de marcar algo que era suyo, cosa que no me molestaría, adoraría ser suya porque eso significaría que él es mío. Sus manos acariciaron el costado de mi cuerpo de manera avariciosa como si no le fueran suficientes para sentirme, llegaron a mis senos y los masajeo por encima de la ropa apretándolos, unos minutos después comenzó a desprender mi short con desesperación.

-Me fascina tu sabor – hablo sobre mis labios y me dio otro pequeño beso.

Se arrodillo frente a mí, comenzó a tirar mis pantaloncito junto con mis bragas con fuerza para abajo, hasta que quedaron en mis pies, tomo mi pierna derecha y la subió a su hombro.

-He soñado con tu coño húmedo y sabroso casi todas las noches – relamió sus labios y me miro a los ojos.

-Edward… ¡Aaahhh!... – me quede sin voz cuando sus dientes rasgaron los labios de mi vagina.

No pude hablar, después le pediría explicaciones sobre esto, pero ahora estaba perdida en el placer que crecía exponencialmente justo desde el lugar donde Edward tenia oculta su cabeza. Tome su pelo con las dos manos mientras él trabajaba con su lengua, sus manos y sus labios en mi sexo dando besos, lamidas, dos dedos dentro de mi cavidad. Murmuraba sobre mi piel, se alejaba un poco y volvía a arremeter contra mi sexo con sus labios y dientes, mi mente estaba tan nublada por el éxtasis que no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía. Mi cuerpo se agitaba contra la puerta de la habitación, mas gemidos rasposos salían de mi boca y cuando apretaba mi clítoris entre sus labios no podía evitar dar un gritito de placer.

-Suéltalo bebé… - exclamó sobre la piel excitada.

-¡Edward! – grite fuerte su nombre.

Quede agitada apoyada contra la puerta, Edward tomo la pierna que había pasado por su hombro y la bajo, se paró frente a mí y me beso con fuerza nuevamente tomando mi cara con una mano y con la otra acariciando mis nalgas. Su boca tenía mi sabor parecia dulce y me resulto tan excitante probarme a mí misma a través de su boca. Se alejó solo un poco y ante mi mirada atenta se sacó la remera negra que tan bien le quedaba, luego de manera rápida desprendió el cinturón y se bajó el jean con el bóxer de una sola vez.

-¿Estas bien? – acaricio mi rostro, seguramente porque debe haber visto mi cara de asombro cuando vi su erección. ¡Dios bendito! Era enorme, gorda, prácticamente se pegaba a su vientre de lo hinchada y erecta que estaba y era larga, no podía creer que había entrado tanto en mí. Tenía la punta roja y una pequeña gota nacarada, las venas hinchadas y un poco de vello cubriéndolo.

-Es… - trague con fuerza y sonrió – es… la primera… vez…

-Es la primera vez que ves mi pene – asentí -. Ya lo has sentido no te asustes tanto – mordí mi labio - ¡Oh mierda! No hagas eso… - no alcance a preguntarle que, solo se abalanzo sobre mi boca y me beso nuevamente con fuerza.

Apretó su ingle contra mi cuerpo, su erección daba justo en mi vientre y temblé de placer de sentirlo sobre mi piel. Una de sus manos bajo a mi sexo y lo acaricio con suavidad sintiéndome avergonzada porque estaba sintiendo la laguna que había entre mis piernas.

-Pequeña es hora de seguir… - sus manos envolvieron mis nalgas -. Tus piernas en mi cintura – susurro en mi oído, en el acto enrosque mis piernas en su cintura – Sostente… - abrace su cuello sin pegarme a su cuerpo. En segundos se colocó un preservativo - ¿Lista? – acaricio mi mejilla.

-Si… - fue un gemido suave. De una sola estocada fuerte y profunda se clavó en mi interior, mi vientre palpito con fuerza sintiendo como me amoldaba a su enorme tamaño.

-¡Oh mierda Bella!... ¡Eres tan estrecha bebe!... – exclamo se retiró y volvió a clavarse en mi pero estaba vez suavemente.

Mi vientre empezó a latir nuevamente con fuerza mientras Edward embestía contra mí una y otra vez, mi cuerpo subía y bajaba golpeando en la puerta aunque no me dolía por lo menos ahora, después seguro mi trasero y mi espalda estarían resentidas. Tiro de la musculosa hasta que logro bajarla dejando al aire mi brasier, corrió las copas del brasier para dejar libre mis senos los cuales acaricio con una mano alternando entre uno y otro con la misma mano, mientras con la otra me seguía sosteniendo de una de mis nalgas. Busco mis labios y los uní a los de él con fervor, devorándonos, degustándonos de nuevo y luego de varios minutos bajo a para dedicarse a mis pezones tirándolos, lamiéndolos y chupándolos con ansias y devoción.

-¡Dios, bebe me vuelves loco!... – gimió y luego chupo mi pezón - ¡Eres tan pequeña!... – jadeo y nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos negros y los míos entrecerrados por la excitación - ¡Tan tierna y suave!... – sus dos manos estaban tomando en mis nalgas y las apretó con fuerza.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos, el orgasmo que se estaba formando en mi vientre amenazaba con ser demasiado intenso, las paredes de mi útero se cerraban contra se pene de manera furiosa y aceleradas, no lo iba a resistir, no había forma que soportara lo que se venía.

-Dámelo Bella… Dame todo… - ordeno con voz ronca y autoritaria.

Y se lo di… lo deje ir…. El orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza haciendo que gritara su nombre y que me aferrara con fuerza a su cuello pegando mi frente en su hombro y fundiéndome a su cuerpo. Edward siguió embistiendo mi interior y luego de unas tres embestidas más gimió fuerte mi nombre y me abrazo con fuerza.

Me llevo a la cama y me nos acomodó ahí, solo me brindo una muy escueta explicación, algo insuficiente y que no terminaba de aclarar nada lo que había pasado, cuando me aviso que era hora de volver con los demás intente que habláramos de nuevo para aclarar esto pero solo esquivo el tema.

-Edward aguarda – pedí antes de que bajáramos las escaleras.

-Debemos apurarnos, es mejor que nadie note lo que paso – rodé mis ojos molesta.

-¿Y qué paso? – pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-Tuvimos sexo y del bueno Bella – dijo como tono cansado, era obvio que mi planteo le molestaba.

-¿Qué era lo que teníamos que aclarar? – resoplo y tomo el puente de su nariz.

-No había nada que aclarar, Bella – me miro de manera seria.

-¿Y entonces esto que fue? – insistí.

-Ya te lo dije – protesto.

-Parecías celoso – Edward rió bajo.

-No bebe, no estaba celoso, no podría estarlo – eso logro molestarme y mucho -. Nunca he estado celoso, no se puede cuando solo se involucra el sexo.

-¿Entonces porque no te gusta James? Es un buen chico – dije y apretó su mandíbula.

-Bella, no me interesa nada de James ni de lo que puedas hacer con él – eso fue doloroso -. Pequeña yo te deseo, te veo y muero por perderme en tu coño – acaricio mi muslo subiendo por hacía mi nalga -, tú me deseas de la misma manera, me deseas a mí no a ese chico…

-Eso no lo sabes – dije enfadada.

-Si lo sé… lo sé, porque de desearlo hubieras hecho lo posible para que ese beso de despedida fuera en tú los labios y no en la comisura – metió un poco la mano por debajo de mi pantalón y apretó más la piel.

-No tienes forma de saber lo que siento, prefiero darme mi tiempo con él – me aleje para apartar su mano de mí.

-Y mientras tanto disfrutar del buen sexo conmigo – detuvo mi mano antes de que diera con su cara -. No pequeña, ruega que esa mano nunca llegue a destino – intente soltarme pero lo evito en su lugar tiro de mi mano para acercarme bruscamente a él y di contra su cuerpo, aferro mi cintura y busco mis labios para besarme con fiereza, lo peor fue que no lo evite, correspondí el beso como si nada. Dos zancadas y mi espalda dio contra la pared, las paredes de mi útero palpitaron de manera furiosa, en segundos la mano de Edward se coló por debajo de mi braga y acaricio mi sexo sin piedad -. Ves pequeña me deseas y no te es posible decir no – volvió a devorar mis labios.

-¡Edward! – mis piernas se aflojaron cuando dos dedos se adentraron en mi con violencia, el bombeo era frenético y delirante, retorcía mi cuerpo y jadea rasposamente – ¡Edward!... ¡Aaahhh!... – gemí más fuerte cuando dibujo círculos en mi clítoris.

-Te follaría duro pero no venía preparado para tanto – murmuro en mi oído -. ¿Sabes cómo tengo mi polla de hinchada por verte así? – Gemí una y otra vez, mecía mis caderas al ritmo del bombeo de sus dedos -. Quiero clavar mi polla en tu estrecho coñito… al fondo… muy profundo en ti… - movió sus dedos en mi interior y mis piernas se aflojaron del todo había tocado un punto en mi interior que me hizo explotar con intensidad cegadora.

-¡EDWARD! – grite a viva voz. Me deje ir, mi mente quedo obnubilada totalmente y lo próximo que recuerdo es estar recostada en una cama.

-Tengo que irme pequeña, me encantaría hacerte compañía ahora mientras te repones pero debo asistir a una reunión de trabajo – solo respiraba profundo para calmarme - ¿Estas bien? – asentí.

-Fue… fue…

-Abrumador – completo la frase cuando no pude seguir hablando a raíz de los espasmos de placer que aun surcaban mi cuerpo -. Lo se bebe, han sido pocas experiencias para ti – aseguro y tenía toda la razón -. Disfrútalo, esto es sexo del bueno – beso mi frente y lo sentí marcharse.

Me había quedado profundamente dormida, para cuando salí de la habitación luego de higienizarme y arreglar mi cabello, Edward se había marchado. Realmente no lo entiendo, pareció molesto cuando me vio con James, luego me sube a la habitación, tiene relaciones sexuales conmigo y termina marchándose sin decir nada más. No, definitivamente no entiendo nada.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 3. Fiesta y Placer._

_-Edward no sé si recuerdas a James – dijo Bella mientras se removía en poco en el asiento lo que hizo que James dejara de acariciarla._

_-En la casa de campo – dije a manera de reconocimiento y Bella sonrió asintiendo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos._

_-James un placer – siempre diplomático, sin demostrar las ganas de partirle la cara que tenía._

_-Edward es bueno volver a verte – dijo de manera cordial pero se por cómo me miro y su gesto en la cara que no le agradaba… sin duda el sentimiento era mutuo -. ¿Estás cómoda?_

* * *

_**Lo voy a decir claro, este Edward me cae muy mal, todo lo dice sentir y aun asi solo esta usando a Bella para satisfacerse y ella no tiene experiencia suficiente en relaciones. Nati ;)**_


	4. Capítulo 3 Fiesta y Placer

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias sin el permiso de la autora.**

******AVISO: este capítulo contiene Lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad******

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. Fiesta y Placer.**_

_**Edward POV**_

Decir que estar con Bella era una de las más grandes satisfacciones de mi vida era poco, la verdad era decir poco. Era perfecta, hermosa, tierna y expresiva. Adoro sus ojos, como transmite todo con una mirada, su cuerpo expresivo y tan sensitivo, su cabello suave y esa boca que me vuelve loco…. y acá la tenía en mis brazos con mi pene aun dentro de ella gozando del orgasmo más espectacular que había sentido en mucho tiempo y deseando poder ver sus ojos y comprobar que estaba bien. Termine de sacarme los pantalones y mis convers a las patadas y la lleve hasta la cama para acomodarnos, nos tape con las sabanas no porque hiciera frio sino para cubrir la desnudez porque estaba seguro que se avergonzaría.

-¿Estas bien? – aún seguía aferrada a mi cuerpo, ni siquiera había desenroscado sus piernas de mi cintura aunque nuestra respiración era normal.

-Edward no es que no me gusto – estoy seguro que fue más que gustarle, sé que lo había gozado a lo grande -, pero ¿Por qué fue esto? – bese su hombro y la aleje un poco de mi para poder mirarla.

-Acomodemos esto – dije subiendo las copas del sostén y luego la musculosa. Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese rubor tan exquisito que adornaba sus mejillas y que aproveche para acariciar -. Esto es porque te deseo… te desee desde que llegue y te vi en esos pantaloncitos, no podía hacer más que pensar en meterme entre tus cremosas y largas piernas… quería probarte y poseerte, quería degustar todo tu cuerpo y estos labios que me vuelve loco – mordió su labio y la reacción en cierta parte de mi cuerpo no se hizo esperar -. No hagas eso – dije y con mi pulgar acaricie sus labios para que lo soltara.

-También te deseo, no dejo de pensar en esa primera vez – era una dura confesión para ella, bajaba los ojos avergonzada mientras hablaba.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Empuje suavemente su barbilla con dos dedos para que me mirara - ¿Estas cansada? – me sonrió con timidez.

-Estoy bien aunque podría dormir un poco – sus labios me llamaba, estoy seguro que clamaban por los míos porque era lo que me pasaba a mí, me acerque y la bese suavemente.

-Duerme unos minutos – negó con la cabeza.

-Podrían buscarme… – la volví a besar para callarla.

-Duérmete, te hace falta y no discutas conmigo… voy a levantar la ropa – asintió.

Levante nuestra ropa del piso, me asegure que la puerta estuviera bien trancada y volví a la cama. Me calce mi bóxer, y le entrega su diminuta braga de encaje negro y deje su pantaloncito y mi jean a los pies de la cama y me acomode a su lado. Nunca, pero nunca me acostaba ni abrazaba a las mujeres con quien tenía un encuentro, aunque muchos encuentros no terminaban en una cama, cuando mucho me limitaba a estar un par de minutos para agradecerles y mimarlas un poco después del sexo y luego cuando se dormían me alejaba para leer mails y demás del trabajo en mi BlackBerry. Pero acá estaba Bella, esta pequeña con la cual fantaseo y sueño hace seis meses, era imposible alejarme de ella, quería verla dormir a mi lado, en lo posible abrazada a mi cuerpo, yo tengo un estilo de vida el cual no es dormir abrazados, citas, manos tomadas o algo que involucre muchos sentimientos.

-Ven bebé – la abrace y se acomodó en mi pecho -. Ese chico…

-James – se removió junto a mí para acomodarse bien.

-Si… ¿Quiere ser tu novio? – confieso que durante toda la tarde estuve encabronado, verla sonreírle y reírse con él mientras conversaban, que él rosara su mano, le acomodara el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, todo eso me tuvo al borde de acercarme y romperle la cara. Mi limite fue cuando se despidieron y casi toma lo que en mi interior solo quería que fuera mío… sus labios… no eran para que los besara cualquiera… eso fue el tope, el cabreo exploto y no pude más que encerrarla y hacerla mía.

-Quiere conocerme – acaricie suavemente su brazo, nunca había sentido una piel tan suave.

-¿Esto era una cita? – no es la primera vez que me pasaba que la cita de otro termine con la chica en mi "cama".

-No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, solo lo invite a venir y pasar el día… - se abrazó más fuerte a mi cuerpo lo que me dio una sensación de calorcito muy placentera.

-Duerme bebé, en unos minutos te despierto – cita o no ese chico era una molestia, no era para ella.

"_¿Y quién es para ella? ¿Quién eres para decidir eso?", _me recrimine a mí mismo.

….

Una noche más que no podía dormir, me senté al borde de la cama con los codos apoyados en mis piernas y refregándome los ojos con la mano. Mire el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana y antes de dormirme era la una de la madrugada, hace más de quince años que duermo así y solo ruego por una noche de un sueño profundo y tranquilo, sin esos fantasmas de aquel terrible accidente donde perdí a mis verdaderos padres. Cada psicólogo que vi, cada lavado de cabeza que me dieron Esme y Carlisle solo repetían que no había sido mi culpa, pero aun no puedo aceptarlo porque de no haber sido un chiquillo caprichoso y malcriado mi padre no hubiera viajado tan entrada la noche ni se hubiera puesto a discutir con mamá cuando comencé gritar enojado porque no llegábamos donde me habían prometido. Tuve que irme a vivir con mi abuelo, el doctor Masen, era la forma que debía llamarlo, durante los escasos dos años que estuve viviendo con él no hizo más que reprocharme que yo le quite lo más preciado que tenía, su hijo, mi padre. Luego el patrón se repite, una noche después de haber discutido con él, a mis escasos 10 años me escape de la casa, salió a buscarme y volvimos en su auto, el doctor Masen venia gritándome que nunca debí haber nacido, que solo traje desgracia a la familia y la remato diciéndome que mis padres no me querían, que estaban pensando deshacerse de mí, fue cuando me descontrole y empecé a pegarle una y otra vez en el brazo. Cuando desperté en el hospital me confirmaron que el doctor Masen, el único pariente vivo que tenía había muerto en el acto luego de que se saliera del arcén y diera de frente con otro auto. Seis meses después estaba viviendo con los Cullen en Washington DC y cuando al fin todo parecia encarrilarse, me cruzo con Daphne, a los 17 años éramos dos adolescentes queriendo experimentar, se podía decir éramos amigos que decidieron perder su virginidad con el otro como favor, luego de eso pasamos por una etapa de experimentar todo juntos, sexualmente nos descontrolamos, parecíamos adictos. Luego de eso vinieron las salidas y una vez más el destino me quito a una persona muy importante para mí, se llevó a Daphne cuando salió con su cita del momento y el auto del chico se descarrilo.

La casa en la que vivo esta fue construida por Award Winning Architect, David Jones hizo un increíble trabajo, está en 2405 49th St NW en el barrio de Berkley, tiene 7 habitaciones con 8 baños, cocina, comedor, garaje para tres autos, dependencias de servicio, el estudio y un inmenso jardín. El estudio que es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo, una decoradora profesional fue la encargada de comprar todos los muebles y buscar el mejor lugar para todo, era un ambiente frio si se quería en un blanco impoluto. La terraza con algunas plantas ornamentales, una pequeña fuente de piedra y un juego de mesa y silla de mimbre, al cual se sale por el living, desde ahí se puede ver el amanecer.

-Necesito dormir – murmure mientras me dirijo a la cocina, quizás con suerte luego de una vaso de leche tibia pueda dormir. Reí internamente porque sé que será imposible.

Una hora después estoy instalado en mi estudio frente a mi laptop revisando contratos y la adquisición de una editorial, si bien la construcción, hotelería y bienes raíces son excelentes negocios, es un rubro algo fluctuante, así que luego de mucho deliberar con la familia decidimos expandirnos hacia otros rubros, el primero sería una editorial que tiene sus propias revistas de actualidad y periódicos, los cuales son serios con información veraz, odio la prensa amarillista, siempre inventando historias e información…. No eso no es para los Cullen & Masen.

-Tienes una cara horrible – Emmett palmeo con fuerza mi hombro, estábamos en la empresa y subió al ascensor a último momento.

-Gracias – lo mire con ganas de matarlo, no había dormido casi nada y estaba de muy mal humor.

-No dormiste – aseguro.

-Solo un par de horas – confirme.

-Esta noche ven a casa, puede que jugar un rato con Eddi te canse y te ayude a dormir – puede que me ayudara, además no me vendría mal pasar un rato con la familia.

-Creo que sería bueno, la última vez dormí un poco mejor – confirme.

-¡Genial! – Volvió a golpear con fuerza mi hombro y lo mire ceñudo -, cuando se duerma jugamos un rato en la play, le aviso a la familia así nos juntamos el clan Cullen a pleno – asentí.

-Nos vemos más tarde – nos separamos para ir cada uno a su oficina.

Trabaje todo el día sin parar, el cansancio como siempre paso a segundo plano, no tenía remedio para eso. Hace un tiempo había probado con los somníferos, pero no podía depender toda la vida de una pastillita de mierda para dormir, las terapias alternativas me funcionaron solo un tiempo (una semana), ni siquiera sirvió para que me repusiera de la falta de sueño.

…

-¡Ed! – Alice vino corriendo hasta mí y se colgó de mi cuello. Estar de novia con Jasper la tenía todo el tiempo en una nube de felicidad y me complacía.

-Hola enana – correspondí el abrazo y bese su mejilla.

-Tienes ojeras – dijo cuándo se separó y me miro ceñuda -. Necesitas dormir – suspire profundo y le sonreí -. Tuviste pesadillas – aseguro y me tomo del brazo mientras entrabamos a la casa de Emmett.

-Sí, tuve pesadillas – bese su cabeza y me sonrió.

-¡Io Ed! – el pequeño Eddi vino corriendo y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Hola campeón – revolví su pelo y me sonrió

-¡Jubabo a la peota! – exclamo emocionado.

-Solo deja que saludo al resto de la familia y me saque algo de ropa – lo baje y fui al living de la casa de Emmett donde estaba el resto de la familia.

-Edward querido tienes que tratar de dormir mas – Esme me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me regañaba con ternura.

-Lo se… lo se… eso trato – asegure sonriéndole.

-De nuevo las pesadillas – aseguro Carlisle, esto era un tema recurrente en la familia, soñar cada noche con la muerte de mis padres era angustioso y todos insistían en que debía dejarlo ir, no era posible, no habiendo logrado confirmar que no fue un accidente.

-Voy a tratar de nuevo con una terapia china que hice un tiempo atrás – dije tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Edward ¿Cómo estás? – Rosalie se acercó a saludar -. No muy bien por lo que veo – le di un beso en la mejilla y disimuladamente rodé mis ojos, el tema de la noche seria mi falta de sueño.

-A ti te veo muy bien – dije para no volver a repetir todo.

-Ven – Emmett me tomo del hombro y me arrastro para el jardín de la casa -, vamos a jugar con Eddi, quiere un partido de futbol 5 con Carlisle y Alice – mientras me arrastraba me deshice de la corbata y el saco que Rosalie se encargó de acomodar junto a mi maletín.

Luego de jugar durante casi dos horas con Eddi sirvieron la cena, una vez comimos Eddi me arrastro de nuevo al jardín para seguir con la pelota por casi dos horas más hasta que fue la hora de dormir para el pequeño.

-¡Bella tienes que ir! – iba pasando hacia la cocina cuando escuche a Alice hablando por teléfono. Solo escuchar su nombre y los recuerdos de mis dos experiencias con la princesa me estremecían y despertaba cierta parte de mi cuerpo que era mejor mantener dormida hoy -… por favor… Emmett y Rose van… ¡Bella puedes estudiar el domingo!... pero es una de las mejores fiestas… es la más divertida de todas y te va a encantar… ¡lleva a James! Puede ir conociendo al resto de la gente… No me interesa el viernes te busco y vamos de compras por el vestido, si es necesario yo misma te busco el sábado para llevarte a rastras… ¡Perfecto!... ¿Te paso a buscar por la universidad o nos encontramos en el shopping?... Bien te busco… - el sábado se hacía una gala a beneficio de un orfanato al cual Esme ayudaba, era en mi edificio, ahí tenía un salón de lujo para este tipo de galas y todos los años se lo prestaba a Esme para colaborar en algo más además del donativo de dinero y alguna cosa para rematar.

La gala de beneficencia estaba siendo todo un éxito como siempre, lo único que me tenía encabronado era que Bella no llegaba y faltaba muy poco para que sirvieran la cena. Solo me bastaron algunos pedidos inocentes para que Esme la sentara junto a mí, lamentado que tuviera que poner al infeliz de ese tal James del otro lado ya que le había confirmado que también iba. Para mi alivio la vi entrar cuando anunciaban que debíamos ocupar nuestros lugares para que empezaran a servir la cena, Bella venia seguida por James, no venían de la mano pero el rozaba un poco su cintura atrás.

"_¡Dios que no se le ocurra estar de novia con ese imbécil!"_ – exclame en mi mente con todo el odio destilando en mis ojos.

Aguarde se acomodaran, resoplando con más odio cuando vi que James se acercaba más a ella, juro que tenía toda la intensión de arrancarle la cabeza, lo haría con mucha alegría y satisfacción.

-¡Edward! – exclamo Bella sonriendo cuando me acomode a su lado -. No sabía que estarías en esta mesa – _"yo si lo sabía princesa",_ pensé internamente.

-¿Cómo estás? – Me acerque a su mejilla -… preciosa… - agregue bajo para que solo ella me escuchara y su piel se puso de gallina, agacho la cabeza avergonzada y ruborizada.

-¿Te sientes bien Bells? – James acaricio su hombro desnudo.

Bella estaba con un vestido straples corto de color verde musgo exquisitamente corto con un fruncido en los senos, puedo jurar que no llevaba brasier (cosa no sana para mi salud sexual), tacos altísimos que estilizaban aún más sus piernas dándome la sensación de que eran eternas.

-Estoy bien James, solo fue una corrientes de aire – me había separado de ella y lo miro sonriéndole. La mano de James aun acariciaba el hombro de Bella y tenía muchas ganas de rompérselas en miles de pedazos.

"_¡Mierda! El gran soltero de oro Edward Cullen esta celoso de ese imbécil"_, ironice en mi mente. Eso sería digno de una tapa de revistas, de esas que se especializan en romance.

-Edward no sé si recuerdas a James – dijo Bella mientras se removía en poco en el asiento lo que hizo que James dejara de acariciarla.

-En la casa de campo – dije a manera de reconocimiento y Bella sonrió asintiendo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-James un placer – siempre diplomático, sin demostrar las ganas de partirle la cara que tenía.

-Edward es bueno volver a verte – dijo de manera cordial pero se por cómo me miro y su gesto en la cara que no le agradaba… sin duda el sentimiento era mutuo -. ¿Estás cómoda? – Dijo mirando a Bella -, si quieres te presto mi saco para que no pases frio – _"imbécil"_, pensé.

-Estoy bien James, no te preocupes, solo fue un momento – James acaricio su mano y odie ver como Bella se ruborizaba pero adore ver como alejaba su mano con disimulo para terminar el contacto.

-¿Nunca supe que estudiabas? – Bella me mire algo sorprendida y me sonrió un instante después.

-Para maestra de kínder – estaba entusiasmada quizás porque pensaba que quería conocerla mejor.

-¿Maestra? – pregunte asombrado -. No te imaginaba en estudiando para maestra – los mozos sirvieron la cena en nuestra mesa.

-Me gustan los niños – me sonreía de manera exquisita, una sonrisa pura y cristalina -. ¿No te gustan los niños? – podía notar la fascinación en sus ojos.

-Me llevo con ellos, por lo menos con mi sobrino – dije sonriéndole y ella correspondió la sonrisa.

-Eddie es un niño muy dulce – asentí de acuerdo.

-Dice que cuando sea grande quiere ser como yo, jugar con la calculadora y escribir muchos números – mordió su labio de manera tan sensual, respire hondo y desvié un poco la mirada -. Sería un orgullo que estudiara administración como yo – la mire nuevamente y estaba sorprendida.

-¿Creí que eras arquitecto? – un movimiento me llamo la atención, me había olvidado totalmente de ese James. Pude ver de reojo la cara molesta de James lo que Bella me prestaba atención.

-No, Emmett es el arquitecto, yo solo llevo las cuentas de todo, aunque puedo llegar a meterme un poquito en la construcción, con los años he aprendido el rubro… estudie dos años de arquitectura pero luego decidí centrarme solo en una carrera – y su ojos demostraban admiración, eso me dio un regocijo interno. Yo sabía que era un buen partido para cualquier mujer, más ahora que mi empresa estaba firme con negocios en el extranjero y con asombrosos ingresos anuales.

-Eso es impresionante, eres admirable… más bien perfecto… sé que eres muy inteligente… no solo por eso… es todo, no sé pero eres increíble… - se había puesto nerviosa y no pude evitar reír un poco con disimulo.

-¿James estudias también? – era mejor aligerar el ambiente, James miraba a Bella molesto porque me prestaba atención y no pretendía crearle un problema.

-Yo estudio administración – _"¿Entonces como la conoce?"_, pensé extrañado - Bells es compañera de mi hermana menor, están en el mismo curso y grupo de estudio, pasan mucho tiempo en mi casa, así que nos vemos todos los días y estamos juntos – _"maldito idiota que me refriega en la cara que pasa más tiempo con ella"_, pensé tratando de controlar mis expresiones para que no viera mi enojo.

Quedamos en silencio y luego James busco la atención de Bella logrando que riera con ganas aunque seguía alejándose cada vez que él intenta tomar su mano o acariciar su brazo. Con disimulo baje mi mano, tenía que comprobar de alguna manera si a mí también me rechazaría. Tome el muslo derecho de Bella, se removió algo inquieta pero no parecia incomoda, fui subiendo suavemente hasta llegar al borde del cortísimo vestido, muy cerca de ese tesoro en el que estaba anhelando enterrarme de nuevo. Y para mi satisfacción no se alejó, solo me miro a los ojos sonriendo y me dejo acariciarla durante varios minutos.

-Bells vamos a bailar – James tomo su mano y tiro de ella sin darle oportunidad de negarse, lo que me obligo a soltar sus muslo y romper ese tan placentero contacto -. Nos vemos Edward – Bella solo me miro con tristeza.

Mi mente quiere fervientemente negarse a creer que es imposible que extrañe y añore tanto tocar su piel, sentir su voz y tenerla abrazada a mi cuerpo mientras la observo dormir.

Una hora después seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, con una copa de vino observándola bailar con James, envidiando que él la tuviera tomada de la cintura y manteniendo una conversación agradable y alegre según parecia ya que Bella seguí riendo mientras hablaban. Una hora más después no aguante más, ellos seguían juntos y si bien Bella me miro en varias oportunidades solo fueron miradas furtivas sin prestarme realmente atención y volvió a concentrarse en él.

-James se fue – la voz de Alice me sobresalto y me gire a mirarla -. Hace más de dos horas estás desaparecido, no te encontrábamos y mamá anuncio tu donación – le sonreí levemente.

-Estoy algo cansado, me iba a acostar, necesito descansar – me miro ceñuda.

-¡No te vas a ningún lado! – exclamo mientras me tomaba del brazo -. Vas a ir a buscar a Bella porque me costó horrores hacerla venir y que no se fuera apenas se fue James…

-Alice no te metas en esto, para que me quieres con ella yo solo busco una cosa, tú lo sabes, acaso así quieres a tu amiga… quieres alguien que la busque en cada fiesta o encuentro para terminar en la cama – creo que sin querer acabo de confirmarle a Alice que entre Bella y yo había pasado algo.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho con ella – dijo enojada -. Sé que es la correcta para ti, la veo en tu futuro – negué con la cabeza.

-No Alice, yo no estoy con nadie en el futuro – bese la cabeza de mi hermanita.

Deje la copa sin terminar arriba de una de las mesas y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida del enorme salón para ir a mi departamento cuando la vi en el pequeño jardín interno de espaldas y sola.

"_¡Oh mierda! Esta mujer me atrae como un imán, es mi puta perdición_", pensé y me encamine hacia ella.

Se dio vuelta asustada cuando roce su cintura – Hola bebe – le mostré mi mejor sonrisa torcida, esa que sé que le gusta y le hace temblar el cuerpo.

-Edward, pensé que te habías ido – dijo con timidez.

-¿Ya me extrañabas? – mi voz seductora y mi brazo acercándola a mi cuerpo, el suyo tembló un poco y retorció sus manos nerviosa.

-Si… no… es solo que te buscaba… te buscaban… unas chicas te buscaban… - dijo todo de manera nerviosa y acelerada.

-James te acaparo todo el tiempo – acaricie suavemente sus mejillas sonrosada -. Insisto en decir que tu rubor me fascina – delinee sus labios con la punta de mi dedo índice y luego su mandíbula, ella cerro los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de mis caricias -. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo olvidarme de tu piel – baje lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al valle de sus senos deteniéndome en el borde del vestido.

-¿Por qué me anulo cuando me tocas? – murmuro en voz baja.

-Porque solo tienes que sentirme y dejar de pensar – mire hacia atrás para confirmar que no había nadie cerca, tome el borde del vestido y lo tire para abajo liberando su seno izquierdo para dejarlo al aire, su pezón ya estaba duro.

-Edward por favor… puede venir alguien… - apretó sus labios con fuerza cuando masajee la punta del pezón con mis dedos.

-Solo disfruta, nunca dejaría que nadie viera esta hermosa joya – tome todo el seno con mi mano derecha y lo amase con fuerza. La apretaba en mi mano y lo tira un poco para luego soltarlo y ver como ese pequeño seno rebotaba un poco.

-No puede pensar claro cuando estoy contigo – protesto con ternura.

-No hace falta pensar pequeña – seguí masajeando la punta del pezón con dos dedos -. Solo quiero que me sientas, que me desees a tu lado, sobre tu cuerpo, que desees estar conmigo, estar cerca de mí – _"dormir y pasar todo el tiempo a mi lado"_, seguí con el pensamiento.

-No quiero ser una más – murmuro bajo con la voz entrecortada. Volví a envolver su seno con toda mi mano y lo masajee con ganas.

-Eres especial bebé… eres muy especial – aun no me animaba a analizar qué tan especial era para mí, pero algo era seguro no quería compartirla, no quería que nadie más la tocara ni se le acercara.

-Edward…. – gimió bajo.

Me agache y deje un casto peso en ese pezón y luego busque sus labios para fundirnos en un beso lento y tierno –Acomodemos esto – dije subiendo el vestido para cubrirla muy a mi pesar -. Ven conmigo ahora – tire de su mano una vez estuvo bien cubierta -. Si te pregunta ya te vas porque estas cansada – me pare en seco para mirarla, tome su rostro en mis manos -. Cuando salgas del salón vas a la derecha por el pasillo hasta el fondo donde están los ascensores – asintió con la cabeza -. Te espero ahí… - le di un pequeño beso en los labios y la solté para entrar al salón -… Bella… - la llame para que me mirara ya que había agachado la cabeza -… no me dejes esperando… por favor ven a mi… - tenía dudas lo veía en su mirada solo rogaba que su atracción por mi fuera más grande que sus dudas.

Cuanto más iba a esperar para aceptar que Bella se había ido y que sus dudas superaron su deseo de estar conmigo, treinta minutos seguro seria el límite de tiempo y el límite para mis ganas de romper algo, ahora no podría dormir de lo encabronado que me dejaba. Si tan solo fuera distinto en vez de que esto fuera a las escondidas hubiera podido traerla de la mano conmigo aunque todos nos vieran salir del salón sin tener que escuchar los rumores de que era la conquista de la noche. Mire por última vez al pasillo por el cual debía venir y seguía tan vacío como antes, me dirigí hasta el ascensor que llevaba al subsuelo para ir a buscar mi auto, apreté el botón y fue cuando sentí su mano tocar mi hombro.

-Perdón por la demora – murmuro con voz temblorosa y me gire a verla. Puedo jurar que en ese momento mi corazón, que se había ido de viaje a un lugar lejano y recién lo notaba, volvió a mi pecho bombeando sangre a diez mil pulsaciones por segundo.

-Gracias por venir bebe – le di un pequeño beso en los labios y la empuje levemente por la cintura para que subiera.

Ya en el ascensor mientras no dejamos de besarnos, solo nos separábamos unos instantes para recargar aire y volvíamos al beso. Besos cargados de deseo, de ganas de sentirnos, de degustarnos y disfrutarnos, hacía mucho tiempo que un beso no me descontrolaba de estar manera. La campana del ascensor sonó dando la señal que habíamos llegado a destino, bajamos y a pocos pasos estaba el auto con mi chofer esperándonos.

-Thomas a casa – le indique antes de subir al auto cuando Bella ya había tomado asiento y levante la ventanilla que nos separaba del chofer.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – afloje el nudo de mi corbata y desprendí el primer botón de mi camisa blanca.

-No, gracias – me sonrió nerviosa.

-Dame esto – tome su abrigo y el bolso para dejarlos en un asiento al costado y luego tome sus manos para besarlas suavemente.

-Espero no rentes en un hotel muy caro, no vale la pena por un par de horas – sonó a reproche y algo me molesto, pero en realidad ella no sabía dónde íbamos.

-No voy a rentar una habitación por una noche – mi tono de voz fue duro y Bella agacho su cabeza -. Vamos a mi casa Bella – me miro sorprendida.

-¿A tu casa? – pregunto incrédula.

-Tengo una casa muy grande y en mi habitación tenemos una cama muy confortable para disfrutar, no eres chica para un hotel una noche – asegure, aunque la primera vez parecia ser así, ella no era como las demás.

-Para ti si – enterre mi cara en su cuello para poder absorber ese aroma tan exquisito a fresas que desprendía su piel -. La primera noche lo fui y lo dejaste claro, lo que no entiendo es porque me sigues buscando, estoy segura que no estas con nadie más de una noche, todos dicen eso – comencé a besar su cuello con besos que incluían mi lengua dejándolo húmedo.

-Ahora no bebé… - más besos bajando delineando su mandíbula – quiero sentirte… luego las explicaciones… - llegue a la pequeña hendidura en la unión de la clavícula y lamí varias veces la zona mientras con mis manos busque el borde del vestido y lo tironee hasta bajarlo dejando sus senos al aire.

-Edward… - me aleje un poco para mirar esos dos hermosos montes y los envolví con mis manos acariciándolos muy suavemente, haciendo que Bella temblara de placer bajo mi tacto -… no quiero… - jadeo cuando tire de sus pezones -… ser una más… en tu lista… - finalmente me decidí por el izquierdo que era levemente más grande.

-No lo eres pequeña… - comencé a besar la piel blanca del seno -… eres la primera que llevo a casa… - pude ver de reojo su sonrisa de satisfacción. Delineé la redondez de su seno con la punta de mi lengua sin dejar de masajear el otro seno con mi otra mano.

Había ansiado sentirla de nuevo, había extrañado el aroma de su piel y la suavidad, ahora me sorprendía cuanto era lo que deseaba estar de nuevo con ella. Escuchar sus gemidos era una dulce melodía, suaves, fuertes, agitados o entrecortados, no importara como fueran eran música celestial en mi oído.

-Acomodemos esto – dije cuando sentí el auto empezar a disminuir la velocidad señal de que llegábamos a casa, por media hora me había dedicado a saborear sus pezones que ahora se veían rojos, duros y parados.

-Edward… yo quiero saber… - la hice callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Ahora no, cuando estemos dentro y solos – asintió y el auto paro del todo la ayude a bajar y la guie dentro de la casa -. Mañana seguro te puedo dar el recorrido para que conozcas, ahora sígueme al lugar más importante de la casa.

La guie escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación, no sé qué pensaría del lugar, para mí todo era demasiado frio e impersonal, de hecho no había colaborado para nada en la decoración de la casa. Tranque la puerta de la habitación una vez estuvimos dentro y me abalance sobre su cuerpo tirando de nuevo el vestido para liberar una vez más sus senos.

-Edward… espera… - estaba besando suavemente el espacio suave entre sus seños, pero sus manos me apartaron levemente.

-Bebe déjate ir… siénteme… estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por ser tierno contigo… - _"Por favor no pienses",_ rogué mentalmente. Nunca tenía tanta previa con las otras mujeres, el objetivo era claro, solo sexo y placer, estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ser tierno y dulce, para hacerla sentir especial a cada instante.

Tome el pequeño pezón entre mis dientes y lo tire levemente, Bella jadeo alto y gimió mi nombre dejándose llevar. Fui al otro seno para dedicarle la atención que merecía con mi boca y mi lengua. Lamí, chupe, mordí con suavidad hasta dejarlo tirantes de placer. Me aleje para admirar su cara de éxtasis, ella abrió los ojos y me miro con sus ojos chocolates ahora más oscuros y transmitiendo un fuego que quemaba.

-Quiero acariciar tu cuerpo – susurro con voz entrecortada y tragando con fuerza.

-Hazlo – murmure mientras busque el cierre del vestido.

Bella llevo sus manos a los botones superiores de mi camisa y comenzó a desprenderla en lo que baje el cierre del vestido, mientras yo bajaba el vestido dejando que cayera echo un bollo a sus pies, Bella termino de desprender todos los botones, poso sus dos manos en mi vientre y comenzó a subirlas suavemente acariciando todo la piel de mi torso, con la punta de sus dedos acaricio tímidamente mis pezones durante unos segundos y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello. Lentamente acerco su boca a mi clavícula y comenzó a delinearla con sus labios con besos tímidos y suaves. Me estaba perdiendo en sus caricias, nunca había sentido un toque tan delicado y placentero, así que me deje hacer, solo tuve conciencia para subir una mano y enredarla en su pelo tomándola por la nuca y con mi otra mano acariciar su espalda desnuda.

-Si… mi pequeña… - gemí de puro placer cuando su pequeña lengua de gatita lamio con dedicación uno de mis pezones mientras sus manos empujaron la camisa desde mis hombros y muy a mi pesar la solté para que pudiera terminar de sacarla. Acaricie su cabeza mientras seguía dedica a esa parte de mi cuerpo -. Sigue bebe… - gemí con voz ronca.

-¿Te gusta? – ronroneo contra mi piel logrando que me estremeciera nuevamente.

-Me fascina pequeña… - se fue hacia el otro pezón y le otorgo la misma dedicación que al anterior.

Perdido, totalmente perdido, así es como me tenía, además de fascinado, excitado y sucumbido en placer por su dedicación hacia mí. Estoy seguro que quería hacerme sentir bien y lo estaba logrando al máximo. Mi pene respingo de ansias cuando sus manos me rozaron desprendiendo el pantalón y luego bajándolo, ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, ella con una diminuta tanguita y yo solo en bóxer luego de que a tirones me saque los calcetines y zapatos, impidiendo que ella se bajara de los suyos. La abrece con fuerza por la cintura con un brazo y lleve mi otra mano a su nuca enredándola en su pelo y sujetándola con fuerza para mantener sus labios a mi disposición. Mi lengua jugando con la suya con desesperación y ansias, enroscándolas, saboreándonos y con los gemidos que salían de su garganta para entrar directo a la mía. Sentía sus senos restregarse contra mi pecho mientras caminábamos hacia mi dormitorio y llegamos al borde de mi cama.

-Sube – dije soltándola para que pudiera acomodarse.

Se sentó y se apoyó en sus codos sobre la cama para sostenerse, lo hizo de manera lenta y sensual, fue subiendo hasta quedar en el medio de mi cama con sus piernas abiertas y recogidas apoyando sus pies aun con los tacos. Me estire para alcanzar los bordes de esa simulación de tanga y lentamente la fui sacando por el largo de sus piernas mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Ábrete bien, quiero ver tu coñito tierno y húmedo por mí – Bella mordió su labio y abrió sus piernas dándome la mejor vista, busque el preservativo y lo coloque, me gire y mi respiración se detuvo cuando comprobé la virginal piel, se había depilado totalmente y podía ver la sonrosada piel húmeda -. Bebe me vas a matar – baje mi bóxer de un solo tirón, a la mierda se fue la ternura y lentitud, solo quería enterrarme en ella.

-Es… enorme…. – murmuro bajo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando fijo mi miembro que había quedado libre y con la erección en su punto máximo, aun no se le quitaba el asombro por lo grande de mi pene desde la primera vez que lo vio, coloque rápido el preservativo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ser suave ahora – me abalance sobre ella besándola con fuerza y sin ninguna previa la penetre en una sola estocada fuerte y profunda.

-¡EDWARD! – grito de puro placer.

-Si bebé grita mi nombre – busque su cuello y comencé a mordisquearlo suavemente.

Embestía contra ella una y otra vez, con fuerza, con deseo y desesperación, sus paredes palpitaban y se estrechaban contra mi miembro apretándolo y aprisionándolo en su interior. Su cuerpo agitado debajo del mío, sus piernas enroscadas en mi cintura y sus manos tirando y revolviendo mi pelo, mientras yo disfrutaba de sus senos y subía luego a su cuello. Podía sentirla, como las veces anteriores, estaba empezando a formarse un gran orgasmo, lo sentía en su respiración cada vez más agitada y pesada, en su cuerpo convulsionando de placer debajo del mío, en sus gemidos, jadeos y pequeños gritos desesperada pidiéndome más, que fuera más profundo, que le diera más placer y retorciéndose satisfecha cuando lo hacía. Exquisitamente estrecha, resbaladiza y mojada, muy mojada y todo sería aún mejor si no tuviera ese pedazo de goma separándonos sin dejarme sentir esa piel caliente y mojada que envolvía mi miembro y lo llevaba al éxtasis. El cielo, el infinito, eso estaba tocando en este momento en que su cuerpo estaba a punto de rendirse al mayor placer.

-¡Dámelo Bella!... ¡Dame todo!... – lo estaba reteniendo y quería que se entregara al orgasmo y bajo esa orden lo hizo.

Clavo sus dedos en mis brazos, su cuerpo se retorció para luego tensarse elevando su pecho y hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, apretando sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su boca abierta en una gran "O", liberando todo el aire. Sus paredes internas se cerraron y apretaron mi pene sintiendo que lo llevaron más a su interior. La admire durante un minuto y luego cerré mis ojos y me concentre en embestir contra ella tres veces más buscando mi ansiada liberación que me llego anulando todos mis sentidos, mi mente en blanco solo disfrutando de un golpe atronador de placer clavado en su interior bien al fondo y dejando vaciarme deseando profundamente poder hacerlo en algún momento sintiéndome descargar sin un preservativo para poder sentir su esencia mezclarse con la mía. Me moví circularmente un par de veces para terminar de disfrutar de la sensación y luego me deje caer sobre su cuerpo sudado y aun temblando por los espasmo del éxtasis recién logrado.

-¿Estas bien preciosa? – murmure contra la piel de su cuello.

-Si – fue apenas un suspiro.

Suavemente me retire de su interior, me acomode de espaldas sobre la cama, me saque el preservativo y luego de anudarlo lo tire en la papelera al lado de la cama. Bella seguía a mi lado con los ojos cerrados tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarse.

-Ven pequeña – la inste a acomodarse en mi pecho para abrazarla.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, la envolví en mi abrazo mientras ella cruzo un brazo por mi torso para abrazarme. Intente hablar para asegurarme que estaba bien pero no pude articular palabra, solo pude cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar a un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 4. Eres especial._

_-¿Qué tan especial soy para ti? Anoche dijiste que era especial cuando te dije que no quería ser una más, así que quiero saber que tan especial soy – tampoco es que creyera que me iba a confesar que me amaba, pero por lo menos decirme que tenía algún sentimiento por mí._

_-Eres distinta, hace mucho que no estoy con alguien más de una vez – eso no era suficiente aún seguía siendo nada._

* * *

_**Bueno, este Edward es muy sexual e intuyo que Bella va a caer una y otra vez sin remedio! nati ;)**_


	5. Capítulo 4 ¿Qué es ser especial?

_**Capítulo 4. ¿Qué es ser especial?**_

_**Bella POV**_

La luz de los primeros rayos de sol me dio directo en los ojos, me removí incomoda, fue cuando mi mente reacciono al notar su aroma y el roce de su piel en la mía. Intente taparme con su cuerpo pero no resulto, me gire en la cama dándole espalda y para mi satisfacción en el acto lo sentí removerse.

-No te alejes – murmuro y se pegó a mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza -. ¿Pasa algo? – tome su mano entre las mías y la acerque hasta mi cara para apoyarme en ella.

-Me molestaba la luz – murmure bajo para no alterar la paz que nos envolvía.

-Dame un segundo – lo escuche reír bajo cuando impedí que sacara su mano de las mías -, si me devuelves la mano puedo resolver rápido el tema de la luz – reí y lo solté, me gire un poco y de un panel electrónico a un costado de la cama apretó un botón y la cortina comenzó a correrse -. Solo demora unos segundos – dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en mi espalda y yo tomaba de nuevo su mano en las mías para acomodarme.

-Gracias – murmure y unos segundos después la habitación quedo en penumbras nuevamente.

-No se merecen… - suspiro profundo haciendo que su aliento golpeara en la piel de mi nuca -, duerme un poco más aún es temprano – me quede en silencio.

Siendo honesta, era imposible volver a dormirme porque era consciente que tanto él como yo debajo de las sabanas estábamos desnudos y durante varios minutos lo único que espere es que tomara la iniciativa para que empezara otra ronda, pero Edward parecia dormir. No tenía idea de que hacer, tenía muchas ganas, pero muchas ganas de hacer el a… tener relaciones nuevamente, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo seducirlo o que hacer. Me moví leventemente simulando acomodarme y apreté mi trasero contra él con toda la intención de rozarlo, Edward volvió a respirar profundo pero siguió sin hacer nada. _"Bueno acá voy de nuevo",_ pensé con algo de frustración. Me hice más atrás apretándome contra su cuerpo y de paso restregando nuevamente mi trasero contra su ingle, sonreí al notar la dureza y mordí mi labio para contener la ansiedad. Solo esperaba que el mensaje le hubiera llegado.

-Bella – susurro despacio con algo de burla.

-Edward – lo imite y lo escuche reír bajo.

-¿Te pasa algo? – beso mi nuca suavemente.

-Solo estoy algo incomoda, me estaba acomodando – trate de que mi voz saliera lo más inocente posible.

-Aja… - sonó a burla - ¿Quieres levantarte a desayunar? – pregunto divertido, aun se burlaba.

-No, no… prefiero seguir en la cama un poco más – conteste rápido y sin dudar.

-¿Estas aburrida? – saco la mano que tenía entre las mías y no lo detuve, la bajo lentamente para terminar apoyándola sobre uno de mis senos. _"O si… esto es lo que quería"_, pensé emocionada.

-Puede ser – murmure. El calor comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo cuando comenzó a jugar con mi pezón entre sus dedos, para que decir que mis pensamientos ya empezaban a ser borrosos.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo por eso – me soltó de pronto y me gire cuando sentí su cuerpo despegarse del mío. Busco un preservativo y me miro sonriendo - ¿quieres hacerlo? – dijo tendiéndome el paquete y negué con la cabeza. Me sonrió y lo observe cuidadosamente mientras se lo colocaba.

-Bésame – pedí y no tuve que esperar, pego su pecho a mi espalda y me beso rudamente mientras me sostenía del mentón.

Tomo la pierna que estaba arriba por la rodilla y la subió a las suyas haciendo que quedara más abierta, llevo una mano a mi seno y lo amaso con fuerza, la otra la llevo a mi clítoris masajeando de manera circular, solo fueron un par de minutos y me sentí prender fuego, y perdí totalmente la consciencia cuando se adentró en mi con una estocada profunda.

-Lo siento bebé… - embestida -, no voy a ser suave… - dijo rápido y embistió de nuevo, prácticamente lo sacaba por completo para luego adentrarlo hasta el fondo -, va a ser duro, fuerte y rápido… - dijo rápido susurrando en mi oído y siguió embistiendo contra mí.

Con cada embestida sentía que me corría cada vez más arriba en la cama, me estaba arrastrando, me queje audiblemente cuando salió de mi por completo, me giro rápidamente y se subió a mi cuerpo para de un solo envite llevar toda su extensión dentro de mí, me agarre con fuerza de sus brazos y ceñí más mis piernas en su cintura, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el placer pero necesitaba ver su cara, sus gestos y miradas. Apoyo cada mano a un costado de mi cabeza y elevo su torso lo que me obligo a soltar sus brazos y buscar agarre en las barandas del dosel de la cama por arriba de mi cabeza.

-Bebé… - jadeo fuerte -, eres tan estrecha… - su voz era ronca y aguda, respiraba agitado y hablaba entrecortado.

-Mas… dame más… - rogué entre gemidos fuertes. Edward seguía con las estocadas fuertes y profundas haciéndome vibrar como nunca, mis paredes se ondulaban alrededor de su miembro erecto y grueso, me retorcía debajo de su cuerpo elevando mi torso, una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y el mío, mi vientre se contraía y el fuego comenzó a aumentar listo para explotar en un par de segundos más.

-Vamos prec… preciosa…. – se relamió los labios gesto que me quito el aliento he hizo temblar más mi vientre – córrete…. Dámelo… - pidió con desesperación. Se movió rápido tomo una de mis piernas y la subió a su hombro aferrándose a ella con su mano de manera fuerte.

-¡OH DIOS!... ¡EDWARD!... – grite cuando lo sentí más profundo cosa que creía era imposible.

-Eso… asiii… mierda bebé me vuelves loco… - dijo de manera rápida y agitada. Soltó la pierna que sostenía llevo sus dedos a mi boca – chúpalos bebé… bien mojados… - dijo entre jadeos y así lo hice, los chupe y lamí con ganas dejándolos llenos de mi saliva, metió sus dedos entre nuestros sexos y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris mojándolo con mi saliva.

-Siii… - me retorcí de placer.

-Vamos bebé…. Córrete preciosa… - los círculos en mi clítoris se intensificaron -. Esoooo… ¡AHORA! – ordeno y bajo esa orden mi orgasmo exploto de manera atronadora haciéndome perder todo el aire de mis pulmones. Grite mi liberación a todo pulmón, mientras Edward se seguía moviendo dentro de mí con fuerza sin darme tregua, ya no veía ni pensaba, solo disfrutaba de ese fuego recorriendo mi cuerpo en oleadas abrumadoras pero exquisitas y enloquecedoras - ¡BELLAAA!... – grito su liberación y necesite mirarlo, abrí mis ojos y vi su cara de placer, era sensual y atractiva, relamía sus labios una y otra vez, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y las aletas de su nariz moviéndose por la respiración profunda y agitada.

Se desplomo sobre mi respirando agitado, con su cara escondida en mi cuello dándome pequeños besitos mientras con una mano comenzó a acariciar el costado de mi cuerpo, aún estaba agitado por lo que su aliento caliente daba sobre mi piel y me estremecía entera.

-Esto fue exquisitamente esplendido… - dijo aun jadeando -. Bella eres increíble… me excitas tanto – dio pequeños besitos en mi hombro y sonreí complacida.

-Edward… - gemí bajo cuando comenzó a arremeter lentamente dentro de mí nuevamente.

-Una vez más bebé… - busco mis labios y comenzó a besarme. No paso mucho cuando empezó a moverse más fuerte y rudo.

-Más despacio Edward… - susurre contra sus labios.

-Lo quieres suave… - me miro a los ojos sonriendo cálidamente.

-Si… - confirme, podía seguirle el ritmo pero estaba algo cansada e irritada.

-¿Sí?... – asentí y bajo el ritmo de sus movimientos, era lento y suave, pero igual de placentero - ¿mejor?... – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, fue algo con mucha dulzura.

Siguió meciéndose despacio, entraba y salía de mi interior lentamente, de igual manera acaricio mi cuerpo y lo beso, siempre sonriéndome. Hasta que llego el final tan placentero que ambos disfrutamos mucho, se desplazó de mi interior lento hasta que salió y luego me insto a acomodarme para dormir un poco más, lo cual agradecí porque lo necesitaba en verdad.

Me desperté desorientada nuevamente, pero había dormido tan tranquila envuelta en sus brazos, aunque ahora me golpeaba la realidad, una vez más había caído y no sería más que esto… sexo… nada más. Me levante haciendo lo posible para no despertarlo, busque mi ropa para vestirme, mis cosas quedaron en su auto, luego las recuperaría y en el reloj de la planta baja comprobé que eran las once de la mañana. Digamos que el horario y mi vestimenta de fiesta no eran la mejor combinación pero no quedaba otra.

-No puedes salir sin que lo autorice, el guardia no te abrirá – me gire sobresaltada y estaba sonriendo con algo de burla.

-No lo sabía… tengo que irme… - _"¡Oh Dios! Que deje de sonreírme así"_, implore mentalmente. Tenía esa sonrisa torcida, que tanto me fascina y con la que sueño noche tras noche y esa mirada profunda y sexy característica de él.

-Ven vamos a desayunar – me tomo de la mano con fuerza pero me solté de manera brusca y me miro sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa bebé? – esto se tenía que terminar, no puede seguir pasando y que no haya nada más.

-Quiero irme – dije con una falsa firmeza, la verdad que verlo solo en bóxer tampoco me dejaba pensar claramente, era demasiada atracción.

-No es tan tarde – era el momento así que tome aire profundo y solo deje salir las palabras.

-¿Qué tan especial soy para ti? Anoche dijiste que era especial cuando te dije que no quería ser una más, así que quiero saber que tan especial soy – tampoco es que creyera que me iba a confesar que me amaba, pero por lo menos decirme que tenía algún sentimiento por mí.

-Eres distinta, hace mucho que no estoy con alguien más de una vez – eso no era suficiente aún seguía siendo nada.

-¿Distinta cómo? – Edward se puso nervioso, lo supe porque empezó a pasarse la mano por el pelo y lo tiraba un poco.

-Bella… yo disfruto estar contigo como no lo he hecho con nadie más – lo mire esperando que siguiera pero no lo hizo.

-Eso nada más… disfrutas estar conmigo… - asintió, tenía ganas de gritar y pegarle dejando salir todo mi odio -. Te lo dije anoche no quiero ser alguien de una noche…

-Si estas esperando que te invite a salir a citas o nos tomemos la mano… sabes bien que no soy así, sé que no lo hablamos y seguramente fue mi error, pero creo que todo el mundo conoce como soy… - sentí algo muy parecido al odio subir por mi cuerpo.

-¡Tienes diez años más que yo prácticamente! – Exclame enojada - ¡Podrías haber hablado primero conmigo antes de meterme en tu cama! ¡Yo… pensé… creí que tu…!

-Creíste que iba a cambiar por ti – sonó a burla y fue una daga directo a mi corazón.

Me di la vuelta enojada y me dirigí a la puerta – Abre, quiero irme – no lo mire solo me quede esperando.

-Te llevo, es lo menos que puedo hacer – sé que estaba enojado y mucho, lo note en su voz.

Me llevo a casa y en ningún momento volvimos a hablarnos, ni siquiera cuando me baje de su auto me detuve para despedirme, incluso estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo que abriera la puerta para que bajara, pero venia distraída y se me adelanto, pero no lo mire, solo me baje y lo ignore, podría parecer mal educada porque ni siquiera salude a su chofer que también estaba parado al lado de la puerta del conductor, pero eso me importaba poco. De ahora en más esquivaría cada reunión que hubiera, no quería verlo ni tenerlo cerca, podía ser el hombre más atractivo e interesante que conocía y no voy a negar que tenía algo así como un enamoramiento, pero todo estaba dicho.

…

Paso un año de mi último encuentro con Edward, no me sentía bien, no puedo decir que estaba enamorada porque solo lo había visto un par de veces y habíamos compartido nada más que sexo, pero deseaba estar con él. Tal cual me lo había propuesto rehuí de todas las reuniones y fiestas donde sabía que podía estar él, solo iba a aquellas que tenía la certeza que no estaría, Alice se había puesto de mi lado y me ayudaba en ese cometido, ella era la que me confirmaba si iba o no.

-¡Bella, aquí! – Alice sacudió su mano y le sonreía. Nos juntábamos con Rosalie para hacer algo de shopping, no era la actividad más divertida para mí pero la amistad con Alice era así, un rato compartiendo lo que a la otra le gustaba.

-Te ves bien Bella – comento Rosalie y le sonreí para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, aunque comparada con ustedes paso desapercibida – las dos rieron.

-Tomemos algo primero y nos ponemos al día – dijo Alice con su típico entusiasmo.

-Me parece excelente idea, no pude desayunar y estoy famélica de hambre – agregue.

Buscamos algo de tomar y comer, nos acomodamos en una mesa y disfrutamos de una divertida conversación que la mayoría del tiempo giro en torno a sus respectivas parejas y las cosas que vivían a diario. Me solía pasar que al estar con ellas y escucharlas hablar de lo enamoradas y unidos que estaban sentí envidia, de la buena, tenía ganas de tener una relación así, alguien con quien compartir de la manera que ellas lo hacían.

-¿Estas bien Bella? – Rosalie me saco de mis tristes pensamientos.

-Perdón, creo que me fui por un momento – dije sonriendo.

-¿A dónde? – pregunto Alice mirándome profundamente.

-¿A dónde qué? – las dos rieron.

-A donde te fuiste – insistió y reí.

-Lo siento, es que las estaba escuchando hablar tan apasionadas de sus relaciones… quisiera pasar por algo así… - me encogí de hombros -, ya saben, algo especial.

-¿Y James? – Pregunto Rosalie - ¿no te animas a intentar algo con él?

-Es lindo y tierno, pero solo es mi mejor amigo…

-¡Hey! – Exclamo Alice dándome una palmadita en la mano - ¡Pensé que esa era yo! – me ríe al igual que Rosalie.

-Tu, eres mi mejor amiga mujer, él es mi mejor amigo hombre – me saco la lengua -. No va a pasar más, lo veo más como un hermano que como un novio.

-Tendrías que salir más, conocer gente nueva – mire a Rosalie y respire profundo.

-Lo he intentando, con mis compañeras de estudio hemos salido y no puedo evitar comparar – las dos asintieron, sabían a que me refería.

-No compares, eso hará todo peor, solo déjate llevar y siente – me insto Rosalie.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Cómo esta él? – Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Como siempre, lo conoces, una fiesta y puede estar con dos o tres chicas distintas, eso no cambia – contuve las lágrimas, era tonta porque aún conservaba una leve esperanza de que me extrañara, pensara en mi o preguntara por mí, pero nunca pasaba.

-Haz el esfuerzo Bella – Rosalie tomo mi mano entre las suyas -, tienes que olvidarlo.

-Creí que podía cambiar, pero ahora veo que no será así – agrego Alice -. Trata de olvidarte de él – insistió.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo – asegure.

Después de esa conversación no me sentía mejor, pase el resto de la tarde al borde de las lágrimas, era fácil aconsejarme olvidarlo, lo difícil era lograr que eso pasara en mi corazón, era lo primero que venía a mi mente cuando soñaba. Cuando me levante al día siguiente era domingo y parecia un día lúgubre, estaba nublado y lloviznaba, eso no ayudaba en nada a mi apagado ánimo.

-Hola Bella, no esperaba tu llamado ¿no habíamos quedado, verdad?

-No James, no quedamos en nada, pero es un día demasiado aburrido y pensé que podíamos juntarnos un rato si te parece bien.

-Me parece perfecto, es la única manera que el día mejore – aseguro y sonreí.

-¿Qué se te apetece hacer? – pregunte con un poco más de entusiasmo.

-Lo que se me apetece hacer contigo no me lo darás así que me conformo con que me acompañes hasta el garaje de un amigo que tiene una banda muy buena y van a ensayar, es una reunión divertida.

-James ¿Qué dijimos de las insinuaciones?

-Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de hacerlas – reímos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde es la reunión?...

-Te paso a buscar en media hora, te llevo.

-De acuerdo.

Me di una ducha rapidísimo, me cambie aún más rápido y cuando termine de peinar mi pelo fue cuando escuche el timbre de la casa sonar, estaba segura seria James, me apresure a bajar las escaleras de mi casa cuando llegue al living Renée le había abierto y estaban charlando de manera alegre.

-¿Qué planes tiene para hoy? – pregunto Renée mirando a James.

-Unos amigos hacen música, nos dejan estar en el ensayo.

-Parece que la vas a pasar bien – dijo Renée mirándome y asentí -. Me alegro por eso, te hace mucha falta divertirte.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso – aseguro James.

-¿Nos vamos? – estaba segura que sería el momento de empezar a criticar mi escasa actividad social y distractiva.

-Vamos, hora de divertirnos – aseguro mientras de la mano me guio fuera de la casa.

Agradecía por tener un amigo como James, pasamos toda la tarde en ese garaje, no fue nada del otro mundo pero me divertí como hacía meses no lo hacía, estuvimos escuchando rock durante toda la tarde, había muchísima gente para mi desconocida pero amena y alegre, no importaba quienes eran converse con todos de distintas cosas. Ni James ni yo negamos cuando varios dieron por sentado que éramos novios, quizás debido a la forma que tenía tomada mi mano todo el tiempo o bien nos abrazábamos por la cintura, aunque nunca hubo besos. Era entrada la noche cuando busque a James para que me llevara a casa, me sorprendió verlo hablando acaloradamente con David, el bajista de la banda, parecían estar peleando por algo muy serio, James me miro fugazmente unos segundo y luego se alejó del chico que quedo hablando solo.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte cuando llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-Todo está bien, es solo que no lo quiero cerca de mi hermana – sonreí disimuladamente.

-Bree sabe cuidarse bien – tiro de mi mano para guiarme hacia la salida.

-Lo sé, pero no sabe todo sobre David, es mejor que no lleguen a nada.

-¿Esta en las drogas? – no me pareció, todos parecían chicos muy sanos.

-No eso, simplemente no me gusta para Bree.

-Deja que tu hermana decida por si misma – me miro severo.

-Estoy seguro será lo mejor – me sonrió de manera cálida y le devolví la sonrisa.

La rutina comenzó al otro día, estudio, exámenes y más estudio, el tiempo empezó a pasar volando. Mi vida era una rutina insoportable, alguna que otra vez amenizada por un reunión en familia, ir a ver la banda de los amigos de James, los paseos con mi amigo o bien las juntadas con Rosalie y Alice.

-¡James sube el volumen! – exclamo Bree sobresaltándonos, estábamos estudiando en la casa de ellos, James con tres compañeros de administración de él.

-¿Para qué? – pregunto él desorientado.

-¡Súbelo ahora! – insistió ella.

_-"…fue confirmando por el mismo Edward Cullen cuando nuestra entrevistadora logro acercarse a él para consultarle sobre el nuevo contrato que cerro para su ya impresionante compañía…"_ – en la televisión se veía a la entrevistadora babeándose por él, Edward en un impecable traje azul oscuro mirándola con una sonrisa hipnotizante y una rubia algo altanera devorándoselo con los ojos.

-Es él Bella ¿conoces a la chica? ¿Sabes quién es? – James me miro con el ceño fruncido y mire nuevamente la televisión.

-No lo sé – murmure bajo.

-_"…Se lo ha visto seguido acompañado de esta joven tan hermosa..." _– Edward parecia relajado – _"… ¿Alguien importante en su vida?..."_ – el sonrió, miro a la rubia y volvió su vista a la periodista.

_-"Es mi novia, Tanya Denali"_ – trague en seco.

-¡Esta de novio! ¡¿No dijiste que nunca se ponía de novio?! – Bree golpeo suavemente mi brazo y solo pude levantarme abruptamente para salir a toda prisa del lugar.

-Lo siento Bella – los brazos de James me rodearon, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que sentía por Edward -, no te merece…

-¡Dijo que era especial James! – exclame y largue el llanto de manera desconsolada -. Dijo que nunca… nunca tenía una relación seria… - seguí sollozando, me gire y me abrace a su cuerpo -… me uso… todo el tiempo…. me uso…

-Pasara Bella, prometo que pasara, no pienses más en él – acaricio mi espalda de manera suave.

-No lo entiendo…. No lo entiendo… - era lo más sincero que podía decir ¿Dónde quedo lo especial que yo era? ¿Por qué no pude ser yo su novia? ¿Por qué no me eligió a mí? Preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta.

Seguir esquivándolo, esa era una meta fija e inamovible, era lo más sano para mí, si solo verlo con ella en la televisión me había destrozado verlos juntos en vivo y directo seria mucho peor, solo quedarían cenizas de mí. Necesitaba madurar, convertirme en una mujer y dejar de ser esa niñita que se enamoró sin remedio de un inalcanzable, era preciso me fijara metas y las alcanzara para poder avanzar, quizás con el tiempo el amor llegara a mí acompañado de un nuevo rostro. Decidí que era momento de mudarme de la casa de mis padres, el tema era convérselos de que era lo mejor para mí, quizás conseguir algo cerca del instituto donde estudio ayudaría.

"_¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué te haces esto?"_, me rete mentalmente cuando entre en las oficinas, podía hacerme la superada, pero dentro mío solo deseaba encontrarme con él.

-¡Bella, que sorpresa! – exclamo Janice, la asistente de mi padre. Había caminado por los pasillos lentamente para tomarme más tiempo, quizás tenía suerte y salía en algún momento y sorpresivamente me lo encontraba.

-Hola Janice – me acerque a saludarla - ¿Charlie está desocupado?

-Tiene unos quince minutos libres ahora si quieres aprovechar para hablar con él – contesto y asentí -. Pasa no está con nadie.

Golpee la puerta de la oficina de mi padre - ¡Adelante! – exclamo del otro lado.

-Buenos días – me asome y me sonrió en cuanto levanto su vista del escritorio.

-¡Bella! Hija, ¿qué te trae por acá? - me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo serio, pensé que era mejor venir acá para hablar tranquilos – se levantó de su asiento.

-Nos sentemos cómodos – fuimos hasta los sillones y nos acomodamos uno frente al otro - ¿Es algo grave?

-No, nada grave – me sonrió aliviado.

-Soy todo oído, dime.

-Bueno, tengo 19 años, más cerca de los 20 – asintió sonriendo -. Quiero cosas nuevas en mi vida, cambios y siento la necesidad madurar.

-Eso me parece muy bien, solo espero que no estés pensando en dejar la carrera.

-¡No! ¡Eso no! – exclame y me sonrió -. Solo estaba pensando que una de las cosas que quiero hacer es mudarme de casa – retorcí mis manos nerviosa cuando lo vi ceñir su entrecejo -, vivir sola, eso me ayudaría a empezar a ver las cosas de otra manera.

-¡No, ni hablar de eso! – exclamo mientras se paraba y parecia muy enojado.

-¡¿Por qué no papá?! – me miro furioso.

-¡Busca otra manera de madurar pero no te iras de casa todavía! ¡No estás en edad de irte aun!

-¡Pero papá tengo 19 años, el próximo mes cumplo los 20 años!

-¡Aun así no estás en edad! – me puse de pie furiosa.

-¡A Jasper le regalaste el departamento apenas cumplió los 18 años! – no paso un mes cuando se mudó y encima el caradura viene a almorzar y cenar a casa de mis padres porque no ha aprendido a manejarse solo en ese sentido.

-¡Eso es distinto! – bramo más enojado.

-¡Tenemos la misma edad! ¿Por qué es distinto?

-¡Él es hombre! ¡Tú, eres… eres una niña!

-¡No soy una niña! ¡Ya soy una mujer! – exclame al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No lo eres! ¡Y no se habla más de esto! – sentencio y sentía el nudo por la impotencia en mi garganta -. Tengo trabajo, ve a casa – exigió.

-¡No es justo! – exclame mientras tomaba mi mochila con bronca y salía de su oficina.

Salí azotando la puerta y apenas murmure un saludo de despedida para Janice, esto era totalmente injusto, solo porque era mujer no me dejaba irme de la casa, siempre he notado que mi padre me trata diferente que a Jasper pero nunca pensé que sería para tanto. Contenía las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas, quizás no era una actitud muy adulta pero prácticamente iba pateando el piso hasta que choque contra un cuerpo, mis sentidos reconocieron en el acto el aroma ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tantas veces me dormí abrazada a su cuerpo absorbiendo su exquisito perfume ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Bella…

-Perdón no te vi – no lo mire y trate de esquivarlo pero me tomo por la cintura.

-Ey, no es manera de saludarme – hablo en un susurro en mi oído pegando su pecho a mi espalda y solo pude cerrar los ojos.

-Tengo que irme – dije girando mi rostro y en cuanto lo mire supe que haría lo que él quisiera, estaba hermoso, tenía los primeros atisbos de una barba, un año evitando esto y solita me metí en lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto secando una lagrima traicionera que bajo por mi mejilla mientras me hacía girar para quedar frente a frente.

-Nada importante – murmure.

-Ven…

-¡No! Edward, no – intente zafarme de su agarre pero fue imposible y me arrastro hasta su oficina, era la primera vez que entraba, era tan seria e impersonal. Parecia un lugar de escaparate como esos que preparan en las vitrinas para mostrar el mobiliario.

-Siéntate y cuéntame que te pasa – a regañadientes me senté en el sillón grande de cuero negro.

-Solo discutí con mi padre – me encogí de hombros.

-Parece que fue algo serio ¿Por qué discutieron? – lo mire unos segundos, podía perderme totalmente en ese mar de aguas verdes y cristalinas que eran sus ojos. Suspire profundo, como una idiota al llevar mis ojos a sus labios, tan bien formados y apetecibles, necesitaba salir de aquí lo antes posible -. Bella… no me distraigas… cuéntame – lo mire sin entender mucho a que se refería sobre distraerlo.

-Quiero irme a vivir sola, mi padre no quiere dice que soy una niña – me sonrió de manera cálida y sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios, eso quiero creer, quizás sentía tantos deseos de besarme como me pasaba a mí.

-Eres una niña – bufe moleste y me levante prácticamente pataleando.

-¡No soy una niña! ¡Ya soy una mujer! – lo escuche reír y lo mire encabronada.

-Y seguramente el berrinche que estás haciendo confirma que eres toda una mujer – su burla no hizo más que enojarme, me miro con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes de mí!? ¿¡No me conoces como para decir nada sobre mí!? – La sonrisa se le borro - ¿¡Que me hayas metido en tu cama no te da derecho a opinar sobre mí!? – se paró de pronto y en dos zancadas estuvo frente a mí.

-No me hables así – dijo apretando los dientes, solo pensaba en que me besara, solo deseaba sentir sus labios contra los míos.

-Entonces no opines…

-Edward, mi amor – la rubia de la televisión se asomó y Edward se alejó.

-Pasa Tanya – su voz cambio, paso a ser tranquila y menos enojada.

-Hola amor – ella me miro fugazmente y se acercó a Edward abrazando su cuello -. Quería verte, te extraño mucho mi amor – murmuro con voz insinuante y lo peor pasó, se acercó a él y se besaron suavemente, el nudo en mi garganta era inmenso y las lágrimas amenazaban con volver. Aunque fue un beso suave quise creer que esa manera algo reticente de besarla era porque yo estaba ahí y no lo quería hacer delante mío, seguramente le seria incomodo besarse con su novia delante de una de sus muñequitas - ¿Y ella?

-Es Isabella Swan, la hija pequeña de Charlie – ella sonrió y yo contuve mis ganas de gritarle que no era pequeña.

-Un gusto Isabella – la rubia tarada me tendió su mano.

-Igualmente Tanya – su nombre me supo amargo y resignada estreche su mano.

-¿Interrumpo algo importante? – pregunto ella, Edward le sonrió de manera cálida.

-Solo cosas de niña – apreté mis puños con fuerza y de manera brusca tome mi bolso del sillón.

-Los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer – murmure mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Bella – me llamo y apenas me gire a mirarlo, Tanya abrazaba su cuello apenas girada para mirarme mientras Edward la abrazaba por la cintura -. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia nada de lo que hagas pero si me dejas aconsejarte concuerdo con tu padre aun eres muy niña para irte sola – _"¡Vete a la mierda!"_, exclame en mi mente conteniéndome para gritárselo.

Solo salí de su oficina con el cabreo a flor de piel, quizás podía llamar a Alice o Rosalie, incluso a James para hablar con él, seguramente alguno de ellos me ayudaría a quitarme el mal estar. Llegar a casa y encontrarme con el tarado de mi hermano no era lo mejor, solo hizo recordar las palabras de Charlie, él era hombre y yo una niña.

-¿Qué carita? ¿Mal día? – me miro sonriendo burlón.

-¡No me jodas! – exclame furiosa.

-¡Isabella Swan! ¡No quiero escucharte hablar así de nuevo! – me reto Renée.

-¡Bellaaa! – Mi primita Charlotte vino corriendo hasta mí y se abrazó a mi pierna - ¡Vamo a la hamaca! – exclamo contenta y hoy lo que menos quería es salir de mi dormitorio.

-Hoy no nena, tengo que estudiar – me miro haciendo un puchero -. Mañana seguro – no cambio su carita.

-Te hace falta un novio – se burló mi hermano y más bronca creció en mí.

-¡Cállate! – mi voz era contenida pero con bronca.

-¿¡Ey hermanita, que te pasa pequeña!? – exclamo Jasper sorprendido.

-¡Deja de decirme así, no soy pequeña, tenemos la misma edad! – salí enojada de la cocina directo a mi habitación y azote la puerta con bronca, hoy mi día no podía ir peor, mi padre negándome algo que necesitaba y encima veo a Edward besando a su novia, alguien que según él nunca existiría en su vida.

Me desplome en mi cama y llore con bronca por todo, por enamorarme de manera estúpida de Edward, por dejar que durante estos años todo girara en torno a él, cada pensamiento, cada sueño que tenía en las noches, cada deseo o ambición de relación solo giraba en torno a él y era frustrante. Luego mi padre y todo los demás tratándome como si fuera una niña y quizás hoy me comporte como una, pero era la impotencia, quería cambiar, quería sacarme a Edward y quería hacer mi vida lejos de todo lo que significaba ser una Swan ahora, porque siempre pasaba que alguien me veía y enseguida asociaban mi familia a Edward y todo era peor.

-Bella – la voz de Renée sonó suave luego del golpe en la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa – me senté en la cama secando mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué estas así? – se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi rostro.

-Nada me sale bien mamá, quiero algo y no lo consigo, solo me doy contra un muro de concreto una y otra vez – más lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y las seque violentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – todo era por Edward, lo había querido para mí y ahora era de alguien más, el solo me veía como una niña, pero el maldito no dudo cuando me metió en su cama y le entregue mi virginidad - ¿Paso algo en especial? Nunca te vi así.

-Fui a hablar con papá, quiero irme a vivir sola, siento que es el momento pero el salió con la historia que soy una niña y que no estoy preparada, pero lo estoy mamá, en verdad siento que es el momento y luego… lo veo y se burla…

-¿A quién? ¿Quién se burla? – la mire sorprendida, ninguno de mis padres sabia lo pasado con Edward, ni siquiera Jasper.

-A Jasper – dije rápido.

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano?

-Papá dijo que Jasper es hombre y por eso pudo irse a vivir solo, yo por ser mujer no puedo porque aun soy una niña, tenemos la misma edad – mamá sonrió.

-¿En verdad quieres irte de casa? – había tristeza en su mirada y me sentí culpable así que agache la mía.

-Siento que es el momento, un paso más para crecer – tomo mi mentón obligándome a mirarla.

-Es tan difícil dejarte ir – murmuro -, estoy segura que tu padre siente lo mismo, tiene miedo al igual que yo que pueda pasarte algo malo y no estemos para impedirlo, tu hermano ha tenido tanta experiencias, ha salido más a la calle que tú, conoce la noche, ha tenido miles de novias y amiguitas – reímos ante eso -, en cambio tu eres aun tan nueva en todo, realmente es difícil dejarte ir.

-Pero debo hacerlo, en algún momento – asintió de acuerdo.

-Lo sé mi amor, hablare con Charlie, veras que lo entenderá – la abrace con fuerza y ella a mí.

-Gracias mamá, esto realmente lo necesito – murmure contra su cuerpo.

-Debes crecer – me separo de ella y acaricio mi rostro sonriendo -. Solo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré – confirme y luego de besar mi mejilla salió de mi habitación.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 5. Creí superarlo._

_-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Me vas a follar acá? ¿Qué hago? ¿Me desnudo o simplemente me subes el vestido y me la metes al fondo? – Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza - ¿Me vas a repetir que soy especial para follarme varias veces?..._

_-¡BASTA! – mi grito resonó en el lugar y Bella se quedó callada, al fin, y mirándome sorprendida -. Es la última vez que me hablas de esta manera, aprende a comportarte, nada se soluciona gritando, somos adultos_

* * *

**Oh por Dios! Edward se puso de novio?! Pero y Bella? Idiota! Nati ;)**


End file.
